A Hundred Times Over
by octavia678
Summary: How will Bellamy react to Clarke's big news? Will he step up and take care of both Clarke and their unborn baby? Or will he push her away? A Bellarke Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own The 100 – unfortunately :( but if I did Lincoln and Bellamy would never wear another shirt again and Bellarke would have happened in season one XD Anyways, I hope you all like my story ~ Octavia x **_

Chapter 1

Darkness…

They were engulfed in darkness. Suffocating in their own despair. Streams of tears glistened in the moon light as they flowed down her face.

He approached her, shocked, pulled her into his embrace. Her lips parted; a silent wail escaped. She turned, avoiding eye contact she collapsed in to him. Constantly seeing Charlotte jump as if seeing it on repeat in her head, playing over and over.

He stood, turned away from the cliff and looked Murphy dead in the eye. Murphy had a grin on his face. Of course he had, he'd got his way once again. Full of rage and anger Bellamy crashed into Murphy knocking him off his feet, punching him one after the other.

"Bellamy, please stop… Please." Turning around, about to tell who ever had disturbed him from seeking vengeance for Charlotte where to go, he saw Clarke; he saw her in a defenceless state. She laid her hand on his shoulder; she looked deep into his eyes. She saw the pain he felt… she felt his pain.

"He deserves to die!" getting agitated, anger seething through his every word he returned and beat Murphy senseless. He was in and out of consciousness; what seemed hours for Murphy was in fact seconds. Bellamy was ripped from him, putting up the biggest fight he could. How dare they take him away from Murphy!

Tears once again springing to her eyes, "No! We don't decide who lives and dies, not down here!"

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide-" still angry as last time the people decided, it was to kill Charlotte!

Clarke positioned herself in front of him; trying her hardest to soothe his pain. "No! I was wrong before, okay! You were right" she looked deep into his eyes, "we can't just live by 'whatever the hell we want' we need rules"

Bellamy knew that what she said was correct but was still super angry. "And who makes those rules? Huh, you?"

"For now we make the rules, okay?" Thinking of how they can punish Murphy, Clarke was seriously considering physical torture when an idea popped to into her head. Without even thinking about it she blurted it out, "We banish him!"

Bellamy looked at her with a sense of confusion, "He will come back! We have to kill him now!" Bellamy was working himself up again, with the thought that he could have stopped this. If only he had kept his promise with Charlotte, he told her that he would never leave her and yet he has.

Clarke made one look at Murphy, lying there defenceless. "If he comes back, then we kill him!" Clarke feeling no remorse for Murphy felt that this was the best punishment she could give. Save her the hard work, although secretly deep down she wanted to be the one to end his life, she hated Murphy more than ever now for ripping Charlotte away from her and for hurting Bellamy!

"If you ever come back to camp, I will kill you!" Bellamy was clearly stating a fact that was already known by everyone there.

Murphy just grunted in reply and out of pity was thrown a small pair of sharp scissors as everyone was leaving. The only thing that he had were those scissors and what he was wearing.

0o0o0o0

Still unable to sleep, seeing the sun slowly rising through the gap in her tent that she shared with a few other members of the 100, Clarke decided that it she might as well get some fresh air to clear her head. To get some space and grieve for Charlotte who was ripped so viciously from her in last night events.

Clarke grabbed her boots and made a break for the woods through one of the gaps in the wall. Clarke knew there was a gap there as she had seen a few couples sneak out that way to get some 'alone' time together, seeing that no one else was up she didn't see the harm in leaving the camp for a few hours, she was sure that nobody would miss her.

Feeling deeply overwhelmed and grief stricken, unable to make logical choices she walked away from camp for more than five minutes, not looking back to the camp wanting to get as far away as possible before collapsing into a ball. She let lose all the tears that she had been holding in, they were rushing down her face as if she was a waterfall. Unable to get the tormenting image of Charlotte out of her head, constantly seeing her jump and Bellamy swerving to catch her but missing ever so slightly.

Clarke looked up, trying to hold in the tears as she spoke. "How did I get here?" hoping that her dad was listening. Hopeful that he was looking down on her; guiding her. "I m-miss y-you so much da-dad!" unable to hold the tears in they streamed down her face, not able to stop the tears coming she just looked up, staring at the sky.

SNAP. Clarke was pulled from her thoughts. Standing; looking around to see who was there, only spotting a fast moving shadow. She whipped round trying to follow the moving shadow, unable to keep her eyes pinned on it she decided in a split second decision to run for camp.

She was running… until she ran in to a wall, no wait it wasn't a wall it had feet… legs… a chest with crossed arms… oh god it was Bellamy and he wasn't happy. "Planning on getting yourself killed eh, princess?" He did not look pleased, frowning at Clarke.

Avoiding eye contact Clarke replied, "I-I- I was…"

Suddenly interrupted by a worried Bellamy "God Princess, are you feeling okay?" lifting his hands to her face, looking at her eyes, they were bright red and he could tell she had been crying. Clarke turned her head away, looking away from him. His touch was so warm. Forgetting for a split second about the Grounder that had been following her, she fell into him… she fell into his embrace. "It's not safe for you to be outside the wall Princess, there are grounders everywhere." His calming voice distracted her until she remembered how she had even come to run in to him in the first place.

"I was being followed, there's someone out there" instantly Bellamy held on to her tighter, taking hold of his axe. SNAP. Another twig snapped to the left of them, without warning Bellamy threw his axe hitting the tree; missing his intended target.

"Damn it Bell!"

"Octavia what the hell are you doing here!?" agitated that his little (well not so little anymore) sister was outside the wall. Then shock ran through his veins… he'd nearly killed his little sister. She was the one thing he cared more about than anything on this planet, no scratch that, this universe. Without even giving Octavia a chance to answer his question he was leading both Clarke and her back to camp.

As soon as all three of them made it back to camp Bellamy could finally relax, Clarke saw how tense he was, scared even that he had almost lost Octavia because of him. "Never sneak up on me again Octavia… I almost killed you." Bellamy looked truly sad, he hated to admit it but it was true; he needed Octavia to know that.

0o0o0o0

Bellamy entered Clarke's tent (he did that a lot), "Princess, where's your boyfriend?" he needed to know, how else was he going to get Finn to increase the number of people on guard because if what Clarke said was correct they could be attacked at any moment. Okay, maybe he could have put it in a nicer way but it's true, they're practically going out. Although secretly deep down, in the depths of his heart he wanted Clarke to be his, not Finn's or any other mans… his.

Clarke stared at him, jaw slowly dropping. A small giggle escaped her parted lips before she spoke, "Bellamy we're not going out". Although Clarke was consistently running one sentence through her head, 'Yes we had slept together once and kissed a couple of times- but it doesn't mean we're going out… does it?'

"Princess, where is he? Finn?" Bellamy could see she was in deep thought, she looked so beautiful to him; he couldn't help but stare. Her luscious golden blond hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, her… pulled out of his thoughts by Clarke's response.

"He's in the drop ship, Bellamy." replying as she was walking out of the tent, rather quickly in fact leading Bellamy to wonder what she was up to.

How could he have been in the drop ship? He had just come from there. "Pri-" about to ask her if she was sure but soon found that he was alone.

…

"Finn?" Bellamy waited for a response, nope no response. Turning to leave the drop ship to make a mini quest to find Finn. Then, out of the blue there was a muffled response.

"Hello, I'm up here on the top floor." Finn sounded like he was miles away as Bellamy only caught the 'Hello… top floor' bit, wait Finn was only a few meters away from him, maybe Bellamy was going deaf; he'd have to see Clarke about that one.

Finally he had found Finn, "Aren't you meant to be on guard duty?" he was annoyed at Finn, this wasn't the first time he thought that he was 'special' and could take a break of his own accord!

"Erm… yeah, thanks for reminding me" with that Finn was up and packing his things away so he could get out of the drop ship, "What else do you want Bellamy?" with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Bellamy couldn't help but think about Clarke, after all that was what he wanted. Bellamy had to think for a second about why he had come to him in the first place, right that's it "I need you to double the amount of people on watch for the next week, is that okay?"

"Yeah… sure. Why though?" Finn was starting to get a little nervous, one question in particular question was forming in his mind, 'Why do you want to double the amount of people on watch? Are we going to be attacked?' Finn was just about to ask the question when Bellamy spoke.

As if he read Finn's mind "As far as I'm aware, no we're not going to be attacked. This is just a… a precaution." Bellamy stood there looking at Finn, he could tell that he was over thinking things, "If what Clarke told us is correct, about her grounder encounter then I don't want to take-"

Bellamy was cut off by Finn, "Clarke!? Is she okay!?" Bellamy was annoyed in the first place that Finn was not on duty and then he decided to interrupt him, Bellamy was tempted to say 'no' but he knew Clarke too well and she would have killed him if he said that to Finn!

"Erm…" drawing it out as much as he could, loving the changes in Finns face. Bellamy could have sworn he'd seen all emotions flow in to Finn and back out again with in this little chat. "… yeah, she's fine."

A sense of relief flooded Finns face.

Bellamy left the drop ship, smiling. Only poking his head back in to remind Finn that he had work to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week was up and there had been no attack. Maybe they didn't attack because the element of surprise would not have been there considering how many people they had on the wall waiting and watching for Grounders.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Clarke called from behind Bellamy, of course it did, there had been no sign of the Grounders for a whole week. He turned and saw Clarke there holding 2 full cups of liquid, which he guessed to either be water or Jasper's 'miracle' moonshine. "Jasper made some more moonshine. Calls for a celebration, right?"

That made sense now, of course it was moonshine, it was a celebration.

Clarke was holding one out to him. No he couldn't take one, he needed to set an example to the rest of the group. "I don't think I should have one, I mean is there even enough?" that sounded like a reasonable excuse, if there wasn't enough how could he drink it.

Out of the blue someone from outside yelled, "I made enough for everybody… including you! Drink up baby!" finishing off with a laugh, which was definitely Jasper's- his laugh was way to unique.

Damn, Bellamy had to now. Taking the cup, downing it in one go; wiping the sleeve of his jacket across his mouth. God that was good… to good!

"Want some more, huh Bellamy?"

Of course he did, it was delicious. What was in it? Ah, he didn't care- just as long as he got some more! Nodding his head, Clarke led him out of the tent. Wow she really wasn't lying when she said the whole of the 100 were celebrating.

…

The sun was just starting to go down and the party was nowhere near coming to an end people were have a great time, this was the first time in their history of being back down on earth that they had ever had such fun! All down to Jasper, who else could cook up his 'miracle' moonshine?

…

Wow... Clarke was so beautiful; the way her hair was just flowing in the wind. That topped it off for Bellamy. He wanted her and he wanted her now! He caught her attention and signaled for her to come to him with his hand. She was staggering towards him with the biggest grin on her face, drunk on the moonshine that jasper had cooked up.

Finally he had the guts to tell her that she was… Clarke's lips hit his and his pulse raised a hundred times over, without even processing it he kissed her back. Getting more and more intense as the second passed they broke apart and ran as best as they could to his tent to get some more privacy, considering how drunk they were it surprising they didn't knock themselves out, however they didn't care. The one thing that was going through Bellamy's head was that dreams really do come true!

0o0o0o0

She knew she had feelings for Bellamy, but now they were coming to the surface and she was loving every second of it.

Bellamy picked her up; laying her on his bed, ripping off her clothes as he did so. She only found it fair that she take off his clothes now but he had beaten her to the chase, Clarke let out a small giggle.

Seeing his muscles, Clarke couldn't resist; she ran her hand along his biceps and down his chest to his six pack. Kissing him again as he slid inside her; she let out a gasp. He was much better than Finn and he knew it!

It was like a dream, she loved it! As he slid inside her again she bit her bottom lip, for a split second she forgot about being down on earth, about the Grounders, about Charlotte. Clarke even forgot to breathe, her face slowly turning red until she took a gasp. If she could have wished for anything right now it would have been that this carry on forever!

"Clarke?!"

Both Bellamy and Clarke stopped, looking at the tent entrance. Finn was standing there shocked, his jaw slowly dropping "what the hell's going on!" his face turning red from rage, he looked at her in the eye, she saw the shock and pain that he felt with that he turned and left, not looking back.

Clarke, speechless, pushed Bellamy off her, and started to get dressed. This should never have happened! Tears started springing to her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Bellamy stood, and put his trousers back on. He was just about to tell Clarke that he would speak to Finn for her if she wished but he only caught the back of her as she left.

…

"Finn stop, please!" Clarke was running after him, trying her hardest to stop him from leaving the camp, he was mad and wasn't thinking straight. "You're not thinking straight! Your going to get yourself killed, please stop… FINN, STOP!"

With that Finn stopped, he turned around and stared at her, "How about I go out and get myself killed, hey? Make your life easier!" he saw that she had been crying but he couldn't care less.

"No, Finn please just think this through…" pleading with him, hoping that she could make him stay "…I love you!" although she had... feelings for Bellamy they weren't nearly as strong as the feelings she had for Finn.

Finn just looked at her with cold eyes, "Well you have a funny way of showing it don't you!"

Ignoring that last statement that Finn had made Clarke pleaded with him, "Finn, please look at me!" placing her hands on his face, making eye contact with him, "I need you… I love you Finn!" he just stared at her, how could she need him or love him even when she slept with Bellamy?

"Look princess, I don't love you," Clarke stared at him blankly, how could he say that to her? "I just used you to get over the fact that my girlfriend is still on the Ark and I'm down here without her…"

Clarke froze, her whole world falling apart.

Fading… everything was fading for her until she only saw darkness…

0o0o0o0

"Clarke, Is that you?" walking out of her tent Octavia soon spotted the Clarke was lying on the ground and was unresponsive. "CLARKE!" she screamed not knowing if she had been attacked by a Grounder or was seriously ill, running to her, Octavia soon found that she still had a pulse and was alive. "HELP… SOMEBODY HELP!" Some of the 100 heard her cry for help and had come running, wondering was all the fuss was about.

One person saw Clarke lying there and panicked, "Octavia, I'm gunner go get Bellamy!" with that he was gone, stumbling; trying to stay upright as he ran.

Octavia struggled to get Clarke upright; she looked around at the spectators wondering why they weren't helping.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get her up!" looking around blankly, no one volunteered. Maybe they thought she had a contagious bug or something because people don't just collapse for no reason. Then a small teenage girl, sweet looking, probably no older than 14 stepped out and offered to help.

Octavia gave a small smile that said thank you, she knew that she would be better off now with at least one person helping, even though she was young.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Octavia replied in almost a split second, "Help me get her to the drop ship." struggling as they tried to distribute Clarke's body weight equally between them.

Octavia soon spotted Bellamy running to them, "Bell, help us…" with that Bellamy picked Clarke up as if she was a feather. "… Get her to the drop ship."

0o0o0o0

"Clarke?" Clarke's eyes opened and she heard someone who to her sounded like Octavia call her name although she wasn't sure if it was all real or not. "Clarke… I think she's waking up guys!"

Suddenly bombarded by faces, all above her; looking down on her. She could see Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper and few other members of the 100. Octavia had shone a light in her eyes to see if she was okay health wise but Clarke didn't take to well to that, within a split second she was getting up and closing her eyes, despite Bellamy's efforts to keep her lying down on the examining bed.

Bellamy looked at Clarke with his worried look about to ask if she was feeling okay when Octavia beat him to it, "Clarke, how are you feeling?" Octavia had a sense of worry in her voice and was ready to catch her if she was going to collapse again.

Clarke looked around and saw a clear exit out of the drop ship, she wasn't ready face anybody right now, not after finding out her one true love (or the person she thought was her one true love) already had a girlfriend and had used her! Not looking anyone in the eye, Clarke bolted, swerving around Bellamy who had tried the stop her.

Octavia was just about to go after Clarke when Bellamy stopped her and went after Clarke himself, exiting the drop ship leaving everyone in there stunned, wondering why Clarke was so upset and why Bellamy was the only one who went after her.

Not looking back to see if she was being followed Clarke made it out of the drop ship. Running away until she found a spot inside the wall that was currently unoccupied by people, she stopped and fell to her knees, crying as if there was no tomorrow. Clarke kept thinking what a fool she had been when somebody placed a calming hand on her shoulder, turning Clarke saw Bellamy.

Before Clarke could manage to get a word out Bellamy slid beside her and pulled her into his embrace, she let out a wail and buried her face in to his chest. Bellamy sensed it had something to do with Finn but kept quiet about it as he didn't want to distress Clarke further. Stroking the hair on Clarke's head, trying to calm her down just as he did with Octavia when she was scared and upset back on the Ark, before she was discovered.

Clarke pulled her head from his chest and looked him in the eye, "He used me…"

Bellamy shocked wondering who she was talking about then it all clicked in his head, Finn. Looking her in the eyes, anger filling his every thought. How dare he hurt Clarke!

Clarke didn't want tell him but she had to tell someone, she had to get it out. "… he said he had a girlf-" pausing because it was hurting so much but she had to continue, Clarke had to get it out, "a girlfriend on the Ark and h-he used m-m-me to get over h-her" unable to get her words out normally because she was crying so much.

Bellamy full of anger, trying to hide it from Clarke but failed, her and Octavia were the only people who could see through his hard shell. "I'm gonna kill him!" not thinking straight Bellamy got up and looked at Clarke in the eye. Nobody hurts Clarke and gets away with it!

"No! Bellamy- don't do anything stupid!" but he was leaving her to hunt for Finn who was going to wish he had never been born! "Please…!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flying… he was flying through the air. BANG, Finn had hit the side of the drop ship. All Finn had seen was Bellamy walking towards him, then… flying.

Everyone gasped with shock, only once had they ever saw Bellamy this angry and that was when Murphy had caused Charlotte to jump off the cliff. They didn't do anything to stop him then and they didn't do anything to stop him now, frankly nobody knew what they could do. The only people who could calm him down were Octavia, his little sister and Clarke.

When Bellamy finally decided he had punished Finn enough he gave one last blow to Finn's chest sending him hurtling through the air and crashing into some of the people watching.

Bellamy turned and left, biting his lower lip, the pain in his hand so acute he let out a small whimper. He wanted to find Clarke, she would know what to do, he was sure of it.

…

Finn opened his eyes slowly, unsure of how he had even managed to fall asleep. Though he expected that someone would shout at him for falling asleep when he was meant to be watching for grounders, "Finn?" that didn't sound like shouting to him, "How you feeling?" Suddenly everything rushed back to him. His decision to apologise to Clarke about what he did, Bellamy finding him first, then everything going black…

He sat up, groaning from the pain in his chest, he had to tell Clarke he was sorry, that he didn't mean what he said but the pain was too much for him to bare. He laid back down thinking about how he could get a message to Clarke but he decided against the idea of getting someone else to give his message to her, she would probably hate him even more after that.

Octavia walked in; she was being trained by Clarke in medicine and could now examine people and treat some illnesses without the help from Clarke. Finn felt a little relieved with the fact that he didn't have to face Clarke right away. "You're an ass Finn, you know that and, before you ask, yes; I heard about your, erm, run-in with Bellamy. How are you feeling?"

Finn was shocked, wondering how she even knew about the fight, he stared at her trying to figure it out when it all made sense in his head, 'Of course she knew, information about that sort of stuff spreads like wild fire down here plus the fact that she's his little sister'. Octavia stared at him, reminding him of her question "Erm… yeah… I'm erm fine". Quick to respond she prodded him on his chest, "Ouch! Why did you do that?!"

"You're anything but 'fine' Finn! You're lucky my brother didn't kill you!" Finn froze, the thought that Bellamy could have killed him sent a shiver down his spine. "Where does it hurt most?" Finn pointed to his chest, Octavia helped him get his shirt off so that she could examine him. Not in any point in her life had she ever seen anyone so badly bruised as Finn! Gently feeling his chest she could tell that he had broken a rib or two but she needed Clarke to confirm it as she wasn't too sure if it was the swelling on his chest or if Bellamy had actually broken a few of Finn's ribs.

Finn was watching Octavia in awe, she was doing her confused look and it reminded him so much of Clarke.

Then Octavia broke the silence that had been present for over a minute when she was trying to figure out whether getting Clarke would be a good idea.

"Finn, I'm going to have get Clarke." She felt sorry for him and she could tell from his face that he was worried. Octavia turned around and left, leaving a super worried Finn alone.

0o0o0o0

Clarke was still sitting where she was when Bellamy had found her the only difference was that Bellamy was no longer with her. Clarke kept thinking how stupid she was to fall in love with Finn but then her thoughts were disrupted when out of the corner of her eye she spotted Bellamy walking towards her but he was cradling his arm close to his chest. Suddenly Clarke found herself at his side within a second taking hold of the hand that he was cradling as gently as possible "What happened to your hand?"

Bellamy was flinching from the pain. He didn't answer Clarkes question, he didn't need to she already figured what had happened. "Bellamy, you know you can't fight my battles for me" although secretly she was happy that he had dealt with Finn for her.

"Clarke, I found you, finally! I've been looking everywhere" Clarke turned and saw Octavia standing there, a slow forming smile appearing on her face, "Wait, did I interrupt you two? I will erm, leave you guys alone."

"Hey, what do you want Octavia?" Clarke was growing concerned, Octavia's tone seemed really urgent and Clarke wondered whether the reason she was looking for her was important.

"It's, erm… Finn. I think his ribs are broken but I'm not sure, I just, need some help" Clarke had disappeared into her own little world again, thinking about how Finn had caused so much pain for her. But she was soon brought back to reality when Bellamy's soothing hand was placed so delicately on her shoulder. Octavia was feeling incredibly guilty, she didn't mean to make Clarke feel upset, "Actually Clarke I think I will be okay, I will just leave you two guys alone..."

Turning to leave Octavia was shocked when Clarke spoke, "Yes, I will help you Octavia. I just need a minute."

Bellamy, as if forgetting about the pain in his hand, grabbed Clarke's arm ever so gently as she was leaving with Octavia to help Finn.

"No Clarke, I won't let you go." Despite Clarke's annoyed glare she felt a warm glow from inside her come to the surface, Clarke could see that Bellamy really cared for her more than what she thought; more than a one night fling.

"I will be okay, Bellamy, I won't be alone, Octavia will be with me," Clarke could see that it didn't reassure Bellamy. "Look, if you're that worried come with me, he won't hurt me again if you're there."

Unsure of what Bellamy was about to say, hesitant that he wouldn't let her go, he said 'yes'. "But Clarke" grabbing her attention before she could leave with Octavia "I am coming with you and if Finn even so much as…"

"Look, Bellamy, it will be okay!" with that Bellamy stopped, he had a grin on his face. "What's so funny, huh?"

"Oh, nothing" although he was lying, he couldn't help but find her annoyed look cute.

0o0o0o0

"Clarke?! You came!" Finn's eyes widened, feeling relieved, he could finally tell her that he was sorry; that he didn't mean what he said. Then Finn's heart sank the last person he had wanted see walked into the drop ship door right behind Clarke… Bellamy. "W-w-what a-are y-"

"It's okay Finn, he is just here to make sure you don't step over the… the line," a secret glow appeared on Clarkes face, she was secretly happy that Finn was scared and although she reassured him, that came natural to her, Clarkes a doctor and she always calms her patients. Clarke got to work straight away, feeling and prodding at his chest. She spoke almost immediately "Octavia was right, you have 2 broken ribs," there was no concern, no pity in her voice.

Once Clarke had given the once over with Finn and had confirmed that he did in fact have 2 broken ribs Bellamy was fast to get Clarke out the drop ship and away from Finn. "Come on princess, 'bout time we get something to eat,"

"I'm not really that hungry Bellamy." Though her stomach was telling her otherwise...

Bellamy just stared at her bluntly, "Did I give you a choice, princess? Come on, I'm sure even the grounders can hear your rumbling stomach!" With that he swept her out of the drop ship and away from Finn.

Finn just stared at the pair leaving, he didn't even get a chance to apologise to Clarke for what had happened earlier. Instead Finn just mumbled 'I'm sorry' under his breath as both Clarke and Bellamy were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A Hundred Times Over

**Chapter 4**

"Clarke," Octavia called trying to keep up with Clarke's quick pace. "You've been-"

"Look Octavia, I'm busy, we can talk later okay?" Clarke just continued walking; hopeful that Octavia would leave her alone, she didn't want to speak to her or to Bellamy for that matter anytime soon.

Octavia, ignoring what Clarke said as-per usual, continued on with what she was previously saying before she was interrupted by Clarke. "As I was saying, you've been ignoring my brother now for 3 weeks. What's happened between you?"

Clarke froze, she didn't want to talk about it not yet, Clarke wasn't even ready to admit _it_ to herself let alone to someone else. "Octavia, I have patients in the drop ship I need to tend to, we can have this chat later," with that Clarke went into a speed walk to get as far away from her as possible, however this time, having had practise Octavia was able to effortlessly keep up with Clarke.

…

So much for 'I have patients in the drop ship I need to tend to' there was nobody in the drop ship. Octavia saw this as a perfect chance to question Clarke about what had happened between her brother and Clarke. "So, since there's nobody in here, are you going to tell me what happened between you and my brother?" Octavia was waiting patiently for a response, although it was going to be a lot harder to get Clarke to speak to her about her brother if anyone else was in there with them and knowing how clumsy everybody was time was of the essence.

"Octavia I haven't been ignoring him, we've both been… very busy," although from the look on Octavia's face Clarke knew she wasn't fooling anyone; she knew Octavia and was fully aware that she would never let this drop. So, Clarke decided to tell her the truth, "Okay, okay, I have been ignoring him," she looked away the guilt building up inside of her. "it's just I'm scared of…" Clarke stopped, unable to say the few precious words that had been the most frequent ones on her mind that she was unable to get out of her head, worried about what Octavia would do when she found out.

Octavia, totally unaware of what Clarke was going to say was slowly growing impatient, she was never good at waiting for anything, "Wait, you've been ignoring my brother because you're scared of him?" Octavia was generally one hundred percent confused, he would never hurt her; he was clearly in love with her.

Clarke was quick to correct her, "No, no, I'm not scared of Bellamy, it's just I'm scared about what he'll do when he finds out-" Clarke was quick to cut herself off, she really wasn't ready to tell anyone the truth; not even herself.

Octavia was now growing concerned; a hundred things were flowing through her head, all things she hoped not to be real. "You're not ill are you? Clarke?"

It took about a minute before Clarke was able to pluck up the courage to respond, "No, I'm not ill. But, I'm, I mean I think, I'm… pregnant,"

A huge smile replaced the concerned frown on Octavia's face and she let out a loud scream, so loud Clarke swore it could have popped her eardrums if it had been a second longer. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Excitement filling her every move, she jumped forward and grabbed Clarke pulling her into a hug.

After the news had finally sunk in Octavia pulled away, leaving her hands on Clarke's shoulders, "Wait, you haven't told Bellamy yet, have you?" Clarke shook her head in response and tears started to stream down her cheeks. Clarke was unable to fight the tears, she just blamed them on the fact that her being pregnant meant her emotions were heightened. Octavia seeing Clarke's tears pulled her back into a hug, "you have to tell him soon, you can't hide this forever Clarke, you have to tell Bellamy."

"Tell me what, princess?" both Clarke and Octavia jumped out of their skins. Bellamy was standing in the entrance of the drop ship and by the looks of him he had been standing there quite some time; Clarke could only hope he didn't catch all of their conversation.

Octavia, knowing the truth, felt the need to leave them alone, after all this was going to be the time where her brother was going to find out he was going to be a daddy and they would need their privacy for that. Then, in the process of leaving a hand reached out to stop her, "Bell, it's not my place to tell you." Worming her way out of his grip she left the drop ship.

Bellamy turned to face Clarke, he could clearly tell that this was going to be big news, not the average news like 'I spotted a grounder', from the condition she was in. Clarke was both shaking and sweating from her nerves and her eyes were red and puffy. Instantly after walking up to her Bellamy pulled her into a hug, wrapping his muscular arms around her.

Clarke was a mess, she broke down right in Bellamy's arms. Slipping through Bellamy's tight grip she collapsed into a heap of tears on the drop ship floor, her legs tucked up and her head resting on top of them, "I'm sorry".

Bellamy confused as to why she was apologising, slid his hand under her chin and lifted her face upwards. Using his other hand to wipe away her tears "Sorry for what, Princess?" his gentle touch calming her down.

"I'm s-s-sorry that I've been i-i-ignoring you" she tried to stop herself from crying but it seemed like she was past the point of no return.

Bellamy sat himself beside her, like he did with Octavia when she was upset, and rested her head on chest, his arm wrapped around her there was no chance of Clarke slipping away unexpectedly now. Bellamy spoke whilst slowly stroking Clarke's hair and whipping away her tears with the other arm, "Hey, shhh, is that was this is all about? It's okay" still stroking Clarke's hair, he had managed to calm her down enough so that she had stopped crying.

Clarke wished she could say 'yes that's what it was about' but it wasn't about that and she couldn't lie, not to Bellamy. "No, that's not the full reason." This time she was able to stop herself from getting into another crying fit because of Bellamy.

Within that moment Clarke saw a side of Bellamy she had never seen before, one of total love and care and she knew then that he would be an amazing partner and father. She instantly felt better about telling him the truth but it was still going to be hard, probably one of the second hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life, the first of course was helplessly watching her dad get floated. "I'm-" Bellamy was still stroking her hair, she pulled her head away and looked him in the eye "-I mean I think that I'm…" all of a sudden she stopped, frozen unable to say anything until Bellamy's soothing hand brought her back to reality when she rested her head again on Bellamy's shoulder, "…pregnant."

It came as a total shock to Bellamy, he was not expecting that. He was the going to be an amazing father to his unborn child. Clarke's head was still resting on his shoulder and he could feel her shaking. He slowly turned his body round to face her, placing both his hands on her face, "I love you princess and I'm going to love our unborn child, nothing will ever change that," helping Clarke up off the drop ship floor he quickly placed his hand on her stomach where their baby was developing, "I love you," placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

Clarke, who was stunned from the reaction she got off of Bellamy, let out a small grin. Nobody had ever told her that they loved her except of course her Mum and Dad. Clarke was just about to say 'I love you too' when her stomach made a large rumbling noise, one she had never heard before.

A serious look had suddenly appeared on Bellamy's face, although Clarke could still see the smile that was previously on his face "I think princess, that maybe we should get you some lunch."

Although she liked the sound of lunch, Clarke was way too busy to fit lunch into her schedule "Erm, I don't really feel too good. I think maybe I will eat later," smiling at Bellamy; testing out her puppy-dog eyes.

No matter how much Clarke would try she wouldn't be able to get out of this one, "Come on, you've got to eat something. Now, I either carry you there kicking and screaming or we walk there together," he extended out his hand for her to take and to his surprise she took it.

His frown was replace by a smile that was clear to see by everyone as they walked out of the drop ship hand in hand. Just after they left the drop ship door Clarke stood on her tip-toes and whispered into Bellamy's ear, "I love you, too."

12


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been less than 24 hours since Clarke told Bellamy about their unborn baby. She was expecting him to want nothing to do with her- or the baby for that matter, but it was the complete opposite of what she had been expecting; he was caring and loving but also very protective over her and their baby. Bellamy had already started to take care of Clarke, making sure she got some lunch and even a double portion of dinner- and, though Clarke's a very independent person, she wasn't complaining. Yesterday was probably the first time she felt full in way over a month of being on Earth.

But, at the moment, Clarke was too busy throwing up last night's meal to be thinking about yesterday. Then, out of the blue, a hand reached out and touched Clarke's back. Expecting it to be Bellamy she turned around with a badly feigned smile to cover up the pain but it was Octavia; his little sister. Immediately Clarke relaxed, if it was Bellamy she could guarantee that he would have made her rest; something that she hated dearly.

"You missed breakfast, Bell's worried about you. He told me to come find you, he's waiting down at the campfire with a double portion of breakfast."

Clarke just gave Octavia a look that said 'do I look like I could eat breakfast, let alone a double portion'

Octavia, still rubbing Clarke's back as she vomited, spoke with a sense of both worry and concern in her voice, "Okay, maybe breakfast isn't such a good idea. I think I will go get Bellamy; after all, he should be the one taking care of you," Octavia looked around, hoping that she would be able to spot Bellamy but she couldn't see hide nor hair of him.

"No, I will be fine," although, if she was, Clarke certainly didn't look it. "I think I just need a bit of rest," she didn't want Bellamy to see her like this, he'd probably want nothing more to do with her especially since he has his very own pick of all the girls down here on Earth.

Octavia could tell that Clarke didn't want Bellamy right now but she was confused as to why she didn't want him. He would move heaven and earth to make sure that she was safe, "Okay, I'll help you get to the med-bay then." Helping Clarke up, Octavia walked her through the camp trying to avoid prying eyes.

0o0o0o0

Bellamy was sitting at the camp fire waiting impatiently for Octavia to return with Clarke so that she could have her breakfast which was clearly wanted by other members of the 100. However it had been more than 10 minutes now and Octavia still wasn't back; not even with Clarke.

Then Bellamy spotted Octavia walking around the edge of the camp fire and sneaking in the tent where they stored the food. Bellamy instantly shot up and walked to the tent that his sister snuck into, walking in he found her alone rummaging through the food stacks picking out small bits of food. "Hungry are we?"

Turning around Octavia jumped when she saw Bellamy standing at the entrance of the tent with his arms crossed. "No, wait I mean yes. Yes, I'm hungry," lastly Octavia picked up an Apple and went to leave but she was stopped by Bellamy.

Bellamy extended his arm out blocking the exit to the tent, "Oh, you're not going anywhere until you tell me who that food is for."

Looking Bellamy dead in the eye as an attempt to make it seem like she wasn't lying, to fool Bellamy into thinking the food was actually for her, "I told you the food is for me."

Bellamy wasn't falling for this one, "You don't even like Apple's so I know the food isn't for you. So are you going to tell me who the food is for or are we going to be here all day?" Bellamy always knew when Octavia was lying; from the second she could talk.

"Okay Bell," knowing the food was for Clarke and her intentions of avoiding Bellamy she couldn't just tell him who the food was for, although she wanted to tell him Clarke would have killed her. "The food isn't for me. Can I go now?"

"You're not going anywhere, not until you tell me who the food is for," Bellamy had already started to piece together everything in his mind. He had sent Octavia to go get Clarke as she missed breakfast and then she was sneaking around trying to get food. Bellamy could only hope that it had nothing to do with Clarke.

Octavia was debating what to tell him, whether or not to tell him the truth, even though Bellamy always knew when Octavia was lying. Already feeling pressured, Octavia cracked, telling Bellamy everything. "Clarke… Clarke's ill," Bellamy seemed to sink within himself, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Clarke didn't want you to worry about her."

Instantly Bellamy's one concern was with Clarke, "Where is she? Is she okay? How the hell could you keep this from me O?"

Octavia was on the verge of bursting into tears, her brother looked like he hated her for concealing this whole issue involving Clarke from him and she could more than guarantee that Clarke would angry at her for telling Bellamy even if it was for the best. "S-she's in the med-bay," instantly Bellamy turned to leave but before he got out Octavia was able to apologise, loud enough for him to hear despite the fact he didn't respond, "I'm sorry Bell."

…

Hearing groans coming from the med-bay Bellamy instantly went into a speed walk. Quickly, he barged through the entrance to the med-bay; hoping that the moans weren't coming from Clarke. He soon relaxed when he saw that the moans were coming from a boy, Jake, who had clearly got into a fight, most likely over a girl, as he was bruised all-over. However, his attention was quickly drawn from Jake to Clarke who was sitting on the end of the makeshift bed with her head in her hands, "Hey Princess, how you feeling?"

Clarke slowly lifted her head from her hands, looking forwards she saw Bellamy walking towards her with a concerned frown on his face, "I'm fine, it's just morning sickness, Octavia shouldn't have told you." Clarke got off of the bed and started walking towards Jake when suddenly a wave of nausea hit her.

"Whoa," picking Clarke up, Bellamy led Clarke back to the makeshift bed where he laid her down, "You're not working today, you need to rest." Although Clarke wouldn't be able to rest here, she would constantly have the urge to help Jake and all the other members of the 100 who were injured or needed medical attention. Thinking about it carefully Bellamy made the decision to move Clarke to his tent, "Come on, I'm moving you to my tent where you can actually get some rest." Bellamy gently helped her off of the bed, wrapping his arm around her so she could walk by herself; safe from falling to the ground if another wave of nausea hit again.

0o0o0o0

It had been about two hours since the nausea and morning sickness had completely gone; Clarke was back to her usual self again. However, there was one large issue that Clarke faced – Bellamy. She had managed to fall asleep with Bellamy by her side and at some point he had managed to wrap his arms around her; keeping her and the baby safe through their sleep. There was no way of getting up without waking up Bellamy.

Attempting to release herself from his grip without waking him Clarke slowly tried to lift his arm from around her waist. However, her attempt of trying not to wake Bellamy had failed, "Feeling better Princess?" he said as he slid his arm from around her to her stomach.

Clarke sat up from the bed, fiddling with her hair, "I'm feeling better now, thanks." Blushing when she caught sight of Bellamy, who was half dressed, leave the bed.

Bellamy caught a glimpse of Clarke before she managed to turn around; he saw her cheeks fill with colour and her eyelids flutter as she blushed at the sight of him, "See something you like? Hey, Princess?" Walking up to her and handing her one his shirts, "Its cold out there, put this on, don't want you catching a cold now."

Clarke was just putting his top on when someone barged through the tent entrance at an incredible speed. "Bellamy!" It was Miller; he was standing doubled over at the entrance of the tent, trying to catch his breath.

Bellamy had quickly moved in front of Clarke to Block Miller's view of her as she quickly put the top on. "What is it Miller?"

"There's movement in the north woods, Grounders I think." Shaking with nerves as he pictured the one girl he loved, Mel, out there all alone probably being dragged helplessly by grounders, "Mel's missing, what if they've taken her. She's all alone…"

Clarke's eyes darted from Bellamy who was reaching for his axe to Miller who was waiting impatiently for Bellamy at the tent entrance. When Bellamy was ready to leave with his axe and a few other supplies he turned to Clarke placing a small kiss on her forehead, "Stay here, it's not safe out there. I will be back by morning." Although there weren't many places that were safe now, if Mel had been taken, she had been taken from inside the camps walls.

Clarke caught a glimpse of Bellamy as he left; leaving her alone in his tent. Suddenly Clarke remembered what Miller had previously said, how Mel had gone missing. What if she was injured, surely they would need her to help? Clarke decided to go out and help- knowing Bellamy would dislike it, if she were spotted by him. She knew they would be somewhere up in the north part of camp; probably getting a search party ready to find Mel.

…

"Clarke!" she instantly froze, her attempt to be part of the search team for Mel had failed when she was spotted by Bellamy. "What are you doing out here and what the hell happened to your face?!"

Clarke had fallen over on a snapped tree branch trying to keep up with the search party. Moving her hand to her face she suddenly felt a warm, wet sensation. Looking closely she noticed that it wasn't sweat or water on the tips of her fingers, it was blood; her blood. "Look, I will be fine. We should really try to find Mel though, come on."

Then Bellamy's hand grasped Clarke's wrist as she attempted to walk past him in a rush, "No. You're coming back to camp with me so we can get that cut cleaned," turning to the rest of the search party and an impatient Miller pacing up and down Bellamy spoke with almost a sense of urgency, "Miller, are you alright leading the search party? I need to take Clarke back to camp."

Miller was more than ready to continue, he knew that if he was going to find Mel alive they would need to hurry the pace up and having an injured person in the group would just slow them down, "Yeah, we will be alright," he then turned around and got ready to set off again, "Come on guys, we need to find Mel before it gets dark!"

"You know, you didn't have to do that Bellamy; I feel fine," but Bellamy wasn't taking any chances, not with Clarke.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to face Clarke, "You may feel fine now but that can get infected." Clarke sighed as she knew what he was saying was right, she just wanted to help Mel. "Hey, come on, let's get you back to camp."

**Please comment and review, thanks **** xx **

**© Octavia678 – March 2015**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James, who was on the search team with Miller, found it next to impossible to track Mel with such a little amount of light.

"Miller, we've lost her trail, there's no way we will be able to find it again in this light," not sure of what to say or do he simply offered the first solution that came to his mind, "Maybe it's best if we just head back."

They weren't that far away from camp, it would be maybe a two hour speed walk if they turned back now; with a bit of luck they might make it back in time for some of the deer that was caught earlier that day.

Miller turned, shocked. "What do you mean go back? What part of 'we're not leaving without Mel' don't you understand?" turning to the others who all looked incredibly tired after walking and following Mel's tracks for hours, "We can set up camp here tonight, get some rest. You're going to need it."

…

Miller awoke to a loud, sharp scream. In a panic he jumped up, grabbing his knife, waking everyone including James in the process. "Did you hear that? It was Mel, I'm sure of it!" Looking at James expecting him and the others to be up and ready to leave despite the fact it was pitch black with their only source of light coming from the moon.

Although James could only see a vague outline of Miller as he was standing, he was sure Miller was probably shaking with nerves, "Miller we didn't hear anything, maybe you should just get some more rest, we will find Mel in the morning," taking a step forward he sat himself next to Miller who was certain that he had heard Mel's scream.

…

Once all the other members of the search team had fallen asleep Miller turned to James, nudging him slightly to wake him, "Hey, James. Wake up, come on we have to try to find Mel. I know it was her scream, I just know it!"

James, rubbing his eyes and yawning, didn't at first take in what Miller had said but once he went over it again he had realised exactly what Miller was saying; every last word of it. Jumping upwards he looked straight at Miller, the moon light reflecting off of his face, "Are you mad?! There was no scream Miller. You were probably having a nightmare. Please promise me you won't go out there, not by yourself!"

Miller knew what he heard and if James wasn't going to help he would have to go about finding Mel by himself, "Okay, I won't go." Although his true intentions would be to wait until James fell asleep again and then take off, in an attempt to find the one person he had ever loved - Mel. It wouldn't be too long before James fell back asleep again, he would maybe have to wait only 20 minutes at the most.

0o0o0o0

"O!" Bellamy called, hoping to catch Octavia's attention as he was walking towards the med-bay with Clarke trailing behind him at an arm's reach; despite the fact that Clarke didn't want to, Bellamy was insisting that she get the cut on her forehead checked out.

Bellamy stopped, turning around to face Clarke, "You're going to get that cut cleaned and stitched up if needed, even if I have to carry you to the med-bay myself," he would do anything to make sure Clarke was well and safe even if it meant carrying her kicking and screaming through the crowd of people waiting to get some of the deer that was cooking nicely if he had to.

"Hey, Bell. What's up?" Slowly Octavia's gaze drifted from Bellamy to Clarke who had dry, cracked blood down the side of her face. "What the hell happened to you?!" shocked as Octavia looked at Clarke. The cut itself looked to be around 4cm long and quite deep, Octavia wondered how she had injured herself this badly?

"I, erm, tripped," looking to the ground; avoiding eye contact with both Bellamy and Octavia, "I was only trying to help find Mel, what if she was injured? None of you guys know how to stop someone from bleeding or stitch anyone up." Clarke stopped, realising what Bellamy had said before about it not being safe, she looked up, tears starting to appear from the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry Bellamy, I shouldn't have left camp."

Grabbing Clarke's hand gently as she went to walk past him to the med-bay in an upset haze, "Hey, Clarke, come on now let's get that cut cleaned up," looking towards Octavia with a small smile, "I'm sure O will do a fine job of it, after all you did teach her."

Octavia grinned at the compliment, "Well I'm sure I will, if we ever get there, now come on," taking the lead, with Bellamy and Clarke trailing behind, as she walked to the med-bay ready to get to work on Clarke's cut on her face.

0o0o0o0

Breathing in sharply as pain surged through Clarke. Gripping Bellamy's hand sternly as Octavia poured moonshine into the cut to stop it from getting infected. Her attempt at blinking away tears from the pain was useless. There was no pain killers – the last of those had been used on Jasper when he was speared though the chest – and all Clarke could think about was the pain she would have caused herself, and countless others who relied on her, if she had been badly injured out there or worse.

Octavia looked at Clarke and then at Bellamy, "Clarke, I'm so sorry but I think you're going to need a few stitches. It is a pretty deep cut," trying to cheer herself up more than Clarke, Octavia felt incredibly guilty that she was the one causing pain for Clarke even though it was for the best. Octavia could only hope that Clarke wouldn't hate her after this, she didn't want to upset anyone, especially not Clarke.

Clarke, trying to focus on other things like how the roof of the med-bay was made from a section of the drop ship and how there were 12 different metal sections within that and 49 bolts holding it all together. However, when looking around the room, trying to distract herself she saw that Octavia looked upset, maybe even freaked out that she was the one causing Clarke's pain. Quickly trying to Calm Octavia down like even though this time she was the patient and that wasn't her job, she felt compelled to thank her, "Octavia, thank you. You're doing a good job of it." Grabbing Bellamy's hand tightly in anticipation of the next surge of pain awaiting her.

"Hey, princess. You're going to be fine, it will all be over before you know it," although despite Bellamy's calming words to Clarke he couldn't help but get angry at himself; this was all his fault. He had told Clarke to use the last of the painkillers on Jasper when he could have at least saved one, he chose to leave Clarke alone in his tent to find Mel and he didn't spot Clarke who was following them until it was too late and she had already injured herself. Bellamy couldn't help but blame himself for the unnecessary pain Clarke was facing.

Clarke, who was expecting Octavia to be calm and more relaxed than before when about to stitch her up saw a hand coming at her shaking so much it looked like she was waving to someone.

"Whoa," pulling herself away from Octavia, "You're not stitching me up like that, if I'm going to have a scar I want one I can show off to people," hoping to take the glum frown of Bellamy's face and calm Octavia down. "You know what, I think I will be fine, I don't need any stitches."

Clarke went to get off the bed but then realised that she was still holding onto Bellamy's hand, "Oh, you're not going anywhere, not until that's stitched up. If you won't let Octavia do it then will you let me, please?"

Clarke new that Bellamy wouldn't let this drop, it's his way or the highway. Clarke knew that he wouldn't want it to get infected and even she knew that the chances of it getting infected if it was to be left open like that are incredibly high. Clarke leaned back with a sigh, nodding at Bellamy, "Okay then."

Octavia handed Bellamy the needle and thread, "I'm going to go and help some other patients, just shout if you need me." Leaving the room, unable to face Clarke without feeling ashamed even though she had no reason to feel that way.

Bellamy nodded at Octavia and started to stitch Clarke up, pausing each time she moved from the pain. Bellamy wished he could have taken her pain away, he would have done anything to stop the pain but they didn't have painkillers down here on earth; not anymore. Finally when he had done the last stitch on Clarke's face he turned to her, "All done."

Helping her up Clarke ran her finger along the cut, counting 6 neat stiches. She looked at Bellamy, "I take back what I said earlier about nobody on the search team being any good at stitching. You've got a pretty good set of Skills," still running her finger along the cut, feeling the stitches, wanting to desperately see them, although she wouldn't be able to, not till the morning anyway because it was way too dark. And, the only place that offered a good reflection like a mirror was the stream about a ten minute walk from camp but Clarke highly doubted that Bellamy would let her leave with or without him; not after what happened today with Mel being kidnapped and Clarke injuring herself. "Thanks, for stitching me up. I think that maybe I should just get some rest," yawning as she spoke, "It's been a long day."

"Someone's tired, eh? Come on, I walk with you," walking out of the drop ship with Clarke. Bellamy had one eye Clarke making sure she didn't fall asleep whilst walking and the other watching out for any grounders that might be inside the camps walls. When Bellamy spotted Clarke drifting off into a sleep whilst walking he picked her up much to her displeasure.

Although Clarke was annoyed at Bellamy for picking her up she was way too tired to argue, "Hey, put me down…" however, it was incredibly comfortable there in Bellamy's arms and Clarke couldn't help herself but fall asleep there in his arms in the middle of camp, not that anybody was watching, they were all too busy devouring the nicely cooked deer.

…

When Clarke finally woke up it was dark outside and she was in Bellamy's bed – somewhere she didn't want to be right now. But, luckily for her he had not yet wrapped himself around her as he normally did whenever she managed to fall asleep with him by her side. Slowly sitting up Clarke could only hope she wouldn't wake Bellamy.

After she managed to get herself off of the bed, Clarke got dressed and grabbed her shoes. Slowly and quietly making her way through the tent exit and through camp to her tent that she hadn't seen in almost 2 days and a bed that had been untouched waiting for her to return.

0o0o0o0

Suddenly Bellamy found his heart beating faster than normal. Feeling the bed next to him where Clarke was sleeping there was just an empty bed and blanket covers. Turning, Bellamy hoped that he had lost feeling in his arm or was just imagining it but Clarke wasn't there. Instantly Bellamy sprung from his bed, how could he have allowed this to happen? How did he not wake up earlier?

Putting a pair of trousers and shoes on, not even bothering to waste time with putting a top on Bellamy found himself up and out of his tent in no time looking for Clarke. The sun was just starting to rise and only a few people were up.

Bellamy spotted Octavia, running to her, hoping she would know where Clarke was, "Hey, O. Have you seen Clarke anywhere?!"

"Jeez, Bell. You scared me, what's up?" looking at Bellamy, smiling to see he was up so early, until she saw his expression on his face, "What's happened? Are you okay?"

Bellamy, replying to Octavia's question, was in panic mode, "Clarke, do you know where she is?! She was sleeping with me and I woke up and then she was gone-"

Quick to put Bellamy out of his misery, Octavia told Bellamy where she had seen Clarke. "Bellamy, hey, calm down okay? Last time I saw Clarke she looked perfectly fine to me," Bellamy was becoming more and more eager to learn of Clarke's whereabouts, "She was sleeping peacefully in her own tent that she shares with Harper and the others."

After thanking Octavia, Bellamy started his walk to Clarke's tent where he could only hope she was still there.

After this day's events and yesterday's Bellamy was on his last strings, he couldn't cope with not knowing where Clarke was half the time or with her sneaking off in the middle of the night to she could go back to her own tent when it clearly wasn't safe for her and the baby, not after Mel was kidnapped. Finally Bellamy had made up his mind; he's going to move Clarke in with him, it would be safer for her and the baby that way. However there was one large issue with it and that was Clarke. How was he going to tell Clarke the news? And, more importantly how would she react?

Please comment and review xx

© Octavia678 – March 2015


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mel found herself running faster than she thought possible. Darting past trees, gliding under low tree branches, ignoring the burning sensation in the bottom of her calves as she ran. Not looking back to see if she was being followed Mel kept running until her body was physically incapable of continuing. Mel hit the floor, hard – her legs in severe pain, her lungs burning; her eyes red and puffy from the countless hours of pain and agony forced upon her.

However, despite the pain Mel was under the one thing swirling around her head like a broken record was the message she had to she had to deliver to Clarke. At least that's who she thought she had to deliver it to.

Mel sat up, she had to get back to camp and fast to give Clarke the message otherwise she and everyone else she ever cared about would be dead – the Grounders didn't say it exactly like that word for word but they made it very clear what would happen if the message was undelivered. Mel shook her head to get rid of the image of everyone she ever cared about being brutally murdered in cold blood.

As soon as Mel was on her feet, her legs went weak like jelly and her vision blurry. Suddenly she collapsed to the floor hitting her head on a tree root, knocking herself out cold.

…

Within her sleepy haze Mel could have sworn she heard someone shouting her name, dreaming it to be Miller. His masculine voice and dark brown eyes searching for her. Then she heard it again, "Mel!" louder this time; more urgent. Suddenly her eyes sprang open and she saw a dark, blurry figure running towards her. As the shadow got closer she soon noticed it wasn't a Grounder that she feared it might be but Miller. It was Miller's voice that she had heard – it wasn't a dream, it was reality.

**0o0o0o0**

"Hungry are we?" Smiling as he stared at Clarke devouring what was once some deer jerky. Handing her slice off of his own plate to quench her hunger, after all he wasn't too hungry and it was more important now that Clarke be eating rather than him especially now considering that Clarke's pregnant. Thinking about it, now was probably the best time to tell Clarke that he wanted her to move in to his tent, "Hey, Clarke. I think we need to talk."

Clarke, still chewing on some deer jerky, looked at Bellamy with a sense of innocence. Trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about but it was almost impossible to tell what was on his mind, "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

Smiling at her, how could she ever think she had done anything wrong? "No princess, you haven't done anything wrong." Thinking of how he could tell her that he wanted her to move in, Bellamy simply told it how it was, "Clarke I want you to move into my tent – I mean now that you're pregnant and that I'm the dad I want to make to make sure I'm there for you during the pregnancy and when the baby's here."

Clarke just stared at him blankly, "What do u mean 'move in' to your tent?" Clarke standing up had numerous thoughts swirling around her head, some about how she barely even knew Bellamy and others about how she was sure that he could be there for the baby without having to move in to his tent. Before Bellamy even had a chance to speak Clarke spoke again, "No Bellamy – I'm perfectly fine in my own tent, thanks."

Walking away before Bellamy could even realise she was leaving Clarke made her way back to her own tent, carrying her precious deer jerky in her hand. Clarke didn't need to look back to see if she was being followed by Bellamy, she could hear his heavy footsteps catching up behind her.

…

"BELLAMY!" Clarke was fuming!

Bellamy had just got through the tent flap when suddenly he was hit in the face by a piece of deer jerky, staring at Clarke's wide eyes filled with rage. "About that-" but was soon cut off quickly by Clarke.

"Yes, about that, Bellamy! Would you like to explain to me where all of my stuff has gone? My clothes, my bedding, my…" cutting herself off before she revealed the one thing that she really cared for that no one else new about – not even bellamy – her map which she had used the back of to draw pictures like she did when she was in her cell back on the ark, however this time the walls weren't her canvas the map was.

"I've had all of your belongings moved into my tent," looking Clarke in the eye, Bellamy carried on speaking, "And no, you can't just get your stuff and move back in because I think your find this bed doesn't belong to you anymore."

Clarke looked down and noticed a small bag that definitely wasn't Harpers, sighing Clarke barged past Bellamy and started walking towards Bellamy's tent.

…

Walking in with Bellamy trailing behind her she looked around, spotting only one bed, "where's my bed then?" looking at Bellamy. Expecting him to say 'Oh, Miller is bringing it now' or something else that would make sense like 'It's just being made, it should be here soon' but no, instead Bellamy said nothing. "Oh no - I am not sharing a bed with you," although she couldn't help but think of how amazingly comfortable it was before to drift off to sleep with him by her side however she couldn't back down now.

Quickly Clarke scooped up her bag and turned to leave, hoping she could fool Bellamy and get past him but instead she walked full force into his bicep as he extended his arm out to stop her. Breathing in sharply, Clarke bit her lower lip in pain. She had just wacked her head that she had injured onto Bellamy's arm and it hurt, badly.

"You okay, Princess?" taking his hand and placing on her shoulder.

Clarke looked Bellamy in the eye forgetting the pain that she was in, "Move the hell out of my way Bellamy!" She wanted to get out so badly, Clarke wanted to take a long walk in the woods although she knew Bellamy would never let her do that, not alone, pregnant or not.

Bellamy took that bag out of Clarke hand and placed it on the floor beside them, "Hey, Clarke. Calm down okay." Looking her in the eye he spotted tears forming in the corners, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her, "I know you're scared, I am too but it's going to be okay." Suddenly he pulled her into a hug and Clarke cried into his shoulder.

Bellamy and Clarke stood in that same spot hugging for over 5 minutes. Clarke sobbing into his shoulder and Bellamy rubbing his arm along Clarkes back in circular motion. Finally when Clarke pulled her head from Bellamy's shoulder she looked around the tent, "I suppose it won't be that bad living here then." A small smile appearing on Clarkes face which was soon matched by Bellamy.

**0o0o0o0**

Miller helped Mel sit up. Staring at Mel he saw her head which had blood oozing down the side of it from a cut on her forehead and her hair a mixture of sweat, dirt and blood. Looking into her eyes he didn't see the usual happy, bubbly Mel he had grown to love, instead he saw a scared and afraid person whose primary function was to get back to camp where it was safe.

"We have got to go soon, it's almost mid-day now and it will take more than a few hours to get back to camp." Moving her arm around his neck and placing his arm around her waist to keep her stable and standing upright they began their long trek back to camp.

…

Mel suddenly woke up, staring upwards at the trees amazed by their beauty until she realised they were moving. Thinking to herself, 'how is it possible that trees can walk?' but then she was pulled from her thoughts when somebody spoke.

"Hey, you're awake. You passed out whilst we were walking back to camp."

Lifting her head slightly to look at Miller, "I passed out?"

Miller looked down to Mel, "Yep, about half an hour ago – you've lost a lot of blood" staring down at Mel, trying to make some sort of conversation to distract her from the pain that was enforced upon her. "Not long now till we're back at camp, not long at all" smiling as he looked down at Mel in his arms as he carried her further away from the grounders and closer to the safety of the camp.

**0o0o0o0**

It was about an hour till sun set and Octavia was sitting peacefully around the camp fire waiting for the sun to set. Octavia often sat around the camp fire with a few of the other members of the camp to watch the sun set; every time she was mesmerized by the beautiful colours blending into each other.

"Octavia, Miller's back with Mel – she's injured," Octavia turned around to see James who had come back early from their rescue mission as soon as they realised that Miller had gone off by himself.

Octavia, who along with Clarke was a doctor, although she had never had proper training Clarke was an amazing teacher and had taught her many vital medical skills. "Yep, I'm coming now James." Getting up and leaving the camp fire and the setting sun behind, Octavia made her way towards the drop ship.

…

Shock was pulsing though her veins, she hadn't expected Mel to look this bad. She had cuts and grazes all over her body, her figure nails had pulled back, her hair a mess with dirt, sweat, and blood. Mel also had a deep cut on her forehead with lots of dry, cracked blood around it and down her face. It was bad. "James, could you go get Clarke for me?"

James looked at Octavia, "Yeah, sure." Turning, he left the drop ship to find Clarke.

…

Octavia had a small cloth which was a strip of some of the parachute from the drop ship and bowl of clean rain water, cleaning the dried blood from Mel's face.

Mel started to sit up on the bed, "I have to speak to Clarke, it urgent."

Octavia stopped cleaning Mel's face and looked at her with a sense of confusion. "Hey, first thing you need to be doing is resting." Helping Mel to lie back down on the bed, she wasn't ready to be getting up. Mel hadn't even had the cut on her forehead stitched up yet.

Mel had to talk to Clarke and soon before it was too late, siting back up again. "I have to speak to Clarke, now!" Tears welling up in Mel's eyes at the image of everyone she ever loved here on earth being brutally murdered.

Perfect timing. Clarke walked through the drop ship doors with Bellamy right behind her holding onto her hand. "What are you two official now?" smiling at the couple.

Before anyone could reply to Octavia's comment Mel stood up even though Octavia and Miller tried to get her to sit back down again, "I need to speak to you, Clarke." Looking at her hoping that they could talk as soon as possible, "it's urgent."

Clarke turned around to look at Bellamy and then back at Mel, "What is it?"

Mel looked at Clarke, her instructions were clear: she was to deliver this message to Clarke and Clarke alone, "Can we talk, alone?"

Bellamy's grip on Clarke's hand tightened, turning around again to look at Bellamy. "I will be fine Bellamy, wait for me outside," turning to face Mel, "Right, we're alone. What did you want to talk about?" looking at Mel's facial expression she knew it wasn't going to be anything good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mel sat down, the thoughts swirling round her head. Placing her head in her hands, how could she explain it to Clarke? When she looked up a second later she saw Clarke staring at her with a sense on confusion and worry on her face. "I have a message from the leader of the grounder clan," se paused the memories flooding back to her, "The leader said that someone from our camp killed 6 of the grounders," looking at Clarke dreading the next few words, "4 of which were just… children. And, in order for there to be peace between us and them we must hand over the person responsible so that they can suffer the pain of 6 deaths."

Clarke looked confused, "Who could have killed those grounders?" A stone sinking in the pit of her stomach thinking of those poor children. Looking up, Clarke stared at Mel until it made sense, the only possible person responsible for this had to be Murphy. Nobody else in their right mind could have done it.

Mel continued on with her message, "If we do not give the person responsible to them to suffer the pain of 6 deaths," a small tear rolling down her cheek in fear, "there will be a war between us and them."

Clarke sat down, breathing deeply. Grasping her stomach, "A war?" Clarke couldn't bring her baby up in a war zone, that's if she survived through it. Mel nodded at Clarke, "What do we do to stop it?"

"I don't know," thinking back trying to remember more, "The leader said that in three days you, alone, will meet with the leader of the grounder clan half a mile south from here at first light with the person who killed those grounders and then, and only then will they negotiate a peace treaty."

Clarke was trying to absorb all of the information but found it incredibly hard, "Mel, did they tell you who did it? Or give you a description or something to go on?"

Mel looked at Clarke, "No, but they showed me a pair of scissors. They said that they had been used to kill the grounders. I didn't even know we had any scissors. We gave the last one to… oh my god it was Murphy wasn't it!" Clarke nodded, it's the only thing she could do. She was still trying to take in everything that Mel had said. "He's going to get us all killed!" Mel shouted the last few words catching the attention of Bellamy who was still waiting outside.

"Hey? Everything alright in there?" poking his head through the drop ship door, with a small grin on his face until he saw Clarke sitting on the floor oblivious to everything going on around her. Barging in through the drop ship door not caring that Clarke had wanted him to wait outside. She was clearly upset or worried about something and he needed to make sure that she was okay. Squatting down in front of her looking into her eyes, "Hey, Clarke. You alright?"

Clarke looked at Bellamy, opening her mouth to speak but no words came out. Clutching her stomach protectively where her baby wa developing, all she could think about was war. The war that would happen very soon if they didn't find Murphy.

Bellamy stood up and turned around to face Mel, "What the hell did you tell her!?" furious at Mel.

Mel quickly told Bellamy everything about the grounders leader, the murders and the war if they didn't cooperate and hand over Murphy. "I think I will leave you two alone," signalling to Clarke who was still sitting on the floor in shock.

Bellamy nodded at Mel, despite that fact that he was still incredible pissed off at her for not telling him everything first. When Mel had left the drop ship Bellamy turned to Clarke, "Hey, look, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. I will die before that happens."

Clarke looked up at him, "How do you intend on preventing a war? We don't even know where Murphy is!" Tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes, and the few that fell down her face were wiped away with Bellamy's thumb.

Bellamy was outraged that this was all Murphy's doing. He could only hope that the grounders captured Murphy before he did because Murphy wouldn't survive the beating that Bellamy wanted to give him, "We tell them everything that Murphy did here; we tell them that he was banished from our camp. We tell them anything they want to hear." Looking at Clarke apologetically, "Even if there is a war, I won't et anything happen to you, I promise."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, "I know you won't." her smile a clear thank you. "But how do we stop a war? How do we fight? We're all just kids Bellamy, we don't even have any weapons." Clarke seemed to sink within herself, after all if this war happened they wouldn't last a day without any weapons.

"No, Clarke we do have weapons." Clarke looked at Bellamy in confusion, "Remember, that time weeks ago when I went out on a hunting trip and John came back with a sprained ankle," Clarke nodded and looked at Bellamy eager to know more, "Well it wasn't a unsuccessful hunt as we had told everyone, we came across a few barrels of guns and bullets. They're hidden not to far away from camp. If there is a war, we can fight and we will win."

Clarke felt relieved but also confused, "Why didn't you bring the guns into camp? People need to be trained." Bellamy grinned at Clarke, "What?"

"That's precisely why I didn't bring them in princess, could you imagine a bunch of hormonal teenagers with guns? Better yet, teenagers who know how to use guns?" Clarke nodded in agreement with him, smiling, he was right.

"Well maybe we should focus on preventing the war rather that fighting one," resting her hand on her stomach, "After all I wouldn't want this little one growing up without a daddy."

Clarke's comment sent a shiver down Bellamy's spine. Shaking the feeling away he stretched his hand out for Clarke to take. Clarke took his hand and he helped her up on to her feet, she was feeling better now knowing that they had a fighting chance of surviving a war if there was one.

Clarke turned around with Bellamy trailing behind her about to leave the drop ship when suddenly Bellamy placed his arms around her in a protective manner, resting his hand on her stomach where there baby was developing. "I meant it when I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby."

Clarke swivelled around within his muscular arms so she faced him, his arms still wrapped around her protectively, "I know." Looking into his eyes.

They both stood there. Bellamy admiring Clarke's beauty, the arch of her cheek bones, the pout of her mouth, her beautiful eyes. Leaning in Bellamy lifted Clarke's chin and kissed Clarke in the spur of the moment. Their lips touching, electricity flowing through both of their bodies.

Clarke pressed her body against Bellamy's, falling deeper into the kiss. His fingers tangling in her soft blond hair. And, just as the kiss had begun it was over. Clarke suddenly became aware that she had just kissed Bellamy, "Uh… I have to go," freeing herself from Bellamy's grip. Making her way for her tent, with everything going on she had decided that then would be a good time to kiss him, muttering to herself as she was walking to her tent 'There are better things to be focussing on like preventing a war than Bellamy' although she was still smiling at the memory of Bellamy's kiss, it was something that she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Thanks for reading it, it's just a short one today. Please review and let me know what you think (oh and there are probably a few errors, sorry xx) ~ octavia678


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bellamy was glad he kissed Clarke and he was even happier that she had kissed him back, proving to Bellamy her feelings for him. Grinning like a Cheshire cat as he left the drop ship replaying the memory of their first proper kiss like a broken record. However when he caught sight of Clarke he quickly sped after her. If he was right, from the direction she was heading in, she was heading towards their tent. A place she wouldn't usually go at this time of the day in less she wanted to be alone.

"Hey, princess. You in there?" Opening the tent flap and walking in. Clarke was sitting on the bed simply staring into space, "You alright?"

Clarke was still staring into thin air, overthinking every thought in her head, not even noticing Bellamy until he sat next to her on the bed.

Bellamy, sitting next to Clarke, ran his fingers through her hair. Reminding him of the kiss that they had shared less than 5 minutes ago. Bellamy was concerned for Clarke, he didn't like seeing her this and he could already tell that something wasn't quite right. "Hey, Clarke. You alright?"

Clarke looked at Bellamy. Lying just to spare herself a lengthy chat that would most probably end up in an argument or tears, "Yeah, I'm fine Bellamy." Clarke knew that he could always tell when Octavia was lying, she just hoped that he would fall for this.

Now Bellamy knew that something was wrong. Taking her hand which was resting on her knee and holding it whilst wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her into a hug. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are we just going to stay like this forever?" Although Bellamy didn't mind the sound of the second option there would be plenty of time for that later.

Clarke let out a silent sigh, she clearly wasn't a very good liar. Clarke had so much on her mind it was almost impossible to pick just one thing to start off with, so she rounded off everything that she was feeling into one emotion: fear. Clarke looked at Bellamy and then turned away, ashamed of how she felt as she told him. "I'm scared Bell."

Bellamy wasn't surprised, she had just found out that in 2 days there would most probably be a war that could end up killing everybody including themselves and their unborn baby, although Bellamy would go to great lengths to prevent that from happening to anybody, especially Clarke and Octavia. However, there was no easy way of preventing it, not in less they had Murphy and by now he would be miles away. "I know you're scared, Princess. I am too but I swear I won't let anything happen you," placing a small kiss on her forehead, "I'm going to do everything I can to prevent this war."

Clarke looked at Bellamy, distracted by the tear rolling down her cheek until it dropped onto her trouser leg, "But it's not just that, it's everything." Another tear that escaped from her eye was wiped away by the back of her hand, "I'm pregnant and were down on earth with no equipment and I barely know anything about childbirth. All I know what to do is to patch someone up and stop bleeding and a few other things." Bellamy was about to speak to reassure Clarke but he was quickly cut off, "I mean I know nothing about childcare…" pausing, looking to bellamy and then quickly turning away from him as she spoke, "How will I be a good mother?" tears springing from her eyes.

Bellamy was quick to react, swirling Clarke back around on the bed again so she faced him, "You, Clarke, will be an amazing mother. I have no doubts," wiping away her tears as they strolled down her cheeks. "You have nothing to worry about Clarke, I promise." Trying to understand what Clarke must have been feeling but only really being able to reassure her, "I know more about childbirth than any other member of this camp, remember I helped my mum deliver Octavia and practically raised her myself." Although reassuring Clarke almost came naturally to Bellamy, it was as if he had known her all his life.

Clarke knew that Bellamy helped deliver Octavia even though that was years ago, although she did have to admit that it's not something someone would forget for a very long time and he did practically raise her from birth and she wasn't a total basket case so he must have done something right.

"You won't be alone in this Clarke, I will be there every step of the way with you." Pulling Clarke into another hug where they stayed like that for what seemed like a whole hour. Chatting and laughing, temporarily forgetting about all the troubles that their due to face.

**0o0o0o0**

"Miller please! You have to trust me!" breathing in deeply, Mel tried to explain everything to him but he wouldn't believe her. "There _is_ going to be a war and if we don't leave now we will die!"

Miller clearly just thought she was imagining things, trying to cope with everything the grounders did to her. "Hey, look I know you're upset and stressed out but I am here for you Mel, if you need to talk to me."

Miller reached out to grab Mel's hand but she hit it away quickly, it was clear to Miller that she was angry at him, "No, I am not making this up Miller!" looking him dead in the eye, "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Miller just looked at Mel, unsure of what to do or what to believe. "Okay, let's just say you are telling the truth for sake of the argument, what do we do? What can we possibly do to prevent this_ 'war'_ or to save ourselves?"

Mel gritted her teeth together, "I am not _lying_!" her face was burning red. "Fine, if you don't believe me I will go by myself!" Mel pushed her way past Miller, gathering up some small supplies into a bag in an angry phase. Mel quickly grabbed a top, some socks, pants, a few apples and a knife shoving them all into the bag with a bit of left over room for maybe a couple more apples or another top. As she was leaving she gave Miller a piercing glare.

"No, Mel. Look, I'm sorry." Reaching out and grabbing her arm, stopping Mel from leaving the tent, taking her bag off of her shoulder and placing it on the floor between them. "You're not leaving, not without me you're not," looking her in the eye, "But do you really think we will be able to survive out there by ourselves? I mean we can't hunt so how will we eat?"

Mel looked straight at Miller, he had a point. "I just don't know what to do Miller, I'm scared, what do we do? We can't possibly stay here, we will die" Her eyes were a mixture of fear, rage and tears – not the usual blue and happy go lucky type – Miller now knew she wasn't lying even though it didn't quite make sense in his mind, the eyes never lie. That's what his Mom once told him when it was his sixth birthday and he faked being ill to get out of school for the day, though it didn't quite work.

Miller rested his hand on Mel's shoulder, his touch comforting and calming. "We speak to Bellamy and Clarke considering they are the only people down here that also know about this threat of war from the grounders. See if there is anything that we can do to help or to even stop it from happening."

Mel lifted her head up to look at him, letting out a small smile, "Yeah, that's a much better plan than mine."

**0o0o0o0**

Clarke had managed to fall asleep, even though it seemed like everything around her and everybody needed her in some form or way and the madness that had filled her body within the past few hours alone had almost made her spontaneously combust, Clarke had still managed to fall asleep. Even if it was partly down to Bellamy stopping anybody from interrupting them both, her body just simply craved some sort of rest and sleeping just appealed to her at that time. Being pregnant took all the energy out of her.

Bellamy was sitting on a stall at the other end of the tent, both admiring the rise and fall of Clarke's chest as she slept and dwelling on the ever increasing threat of war with the grounders over something as stupid as Murphy. Muttering to himself as he was getting up, 'I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance'.

"Yeah, you got that right!"

Suddenly Bellamy swung around on the balls of his feet. He was facing Miller who looked both confused and outraged. Walking in behind was Mel, "I take it you told him?" looking to Mel.

Mel was just about to speak when Miller beat her to it, "So it is true then?" looking straight at Bellamy, "We really are going to be attacked?" looking to bellamy, hoping he would say it was all down to the stress of being kidnapped by the grounders.

Bellamy simply nodded, "Can we take this somewhere else?" Although he really wasn't asking, "I don't think she will be able to get any rest like this for a while," signalling to Clarke who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Miller looked at Clarke, not knowing about the baby, "I'm sure Clarke can cope with a few less hours of sleep." Miller turned around, heading over to Clarke to wake her up from her sleep but he got more than he bargained for he was suddenly dragged back by Bellamy.

"We don't wake her up! Got it?" His quiet but menacing tone of voice was enough to stop Miller in his tracks.

Miller stared over at Clarke who must have been in a deep sleep, "O-okay, where should we go to talk about it if not here?" Trying to think of another safe place where they could not be heard by anyone. Although no sudden places came to mind.

Suddenly a feminine voice pierced the silence, "Top floor of the drop ship?"

Bellamy swivelled round, expecting to see a woken up Clarke but was in fact face to face with Mel, "Yeah, I've been here all along. So are we going to head to the drop ship then or have you two guys got a better idea other than?"

Bellamy was first to answer, "Yep, just give me a second." Leaving Miller and Mel alone.

Miller now knew better than to wake Clarke up after all he did value his own life and there was no knowing what Bellamy would when he's angry especially if it involved either Octavia or Clarke.

Miller turned to Mel, "I don't see what's wrong with waking her up, there's nothing special about her. I mean it's not we don't value sleep but I mean come on, there's more important things to be doing!"

Suddenly Bellamy was back and Miller jumped in fear, his only thought and hope was that he didn't hear what he had just said about Clarke. Thankfully Bellamy didn't hear him otherwise there would have been havoc but then Miller's eyes drifted quickly to the person walking in behind Bellamy – Octavia. "Wait, does Octavia know to?" looking from Bellamy to Octavia in a state of confusion, who else knew?

Octavia quickly stepped in front of Bellamy, "Know what? Tell me Bell, please." Waiting for a response, although she knew that the probability of getting one was slim.

"O, I can't tell you now, but will you watch over Clarke for me? We won't be that long, we're just heading over to the drop ship." Octavia nodded, although Clarke didn't need to be watched while sleeping Bellamy didn't want to take any chances especially not when Mel had been taken from inside the camp itself. "Thanks, O."

Bellamy left with Miller and Mel trailing behind him, guessing what was going on from just there facial expressions anybody would have thought the world was going to end or they were all going to die.

Something bad was going on and they weren't telling Octavia, she was going to have to find out herself and it wasn't going to be easy.

Octavia sat down, staring into space wondering what her brother was hiding from her but then suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when Clarke jolted upright, breathing heavily, holding her head in her hands. "Hey, Clarke? You alright."

Clarke looked at Octavia, "When did you get here?" looking around the tent for Bellamy, still breathing heavily from her nightmare, "Where's Bellamy?"

"He needed to speak to Mel and Miller about something, he's in the drop ship," Suddenly Clarke sprang from the bed, "Whoa, where you going?" looking to Clarke who was leaving the tent and quickly putting her shoes on as she was leaving, "Okay, wait for me!" although there was no waiting involved, Clarke was in jog mode!

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, also there are probably a few unseen mistakes in there that I haven't spotted (I would just like to apologise for those if there are any, sorry) please review and let me know what you think, thank you ~ Octavia678 xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clarke darted through the tent exit, temporarily forgetting about Octavia shouting at her as she was leaving. Her thoughts evolved around Bellamy, 'how could he have a meeting without me about the grounders? How could he not wake me up? How long have I been asleep?'

Clarke caught a glimpse of Octavia trying to keep up with her quick pace. "Clarke…" breathing deeply and trying to catch her breath, "Wait up… Please!"

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, looking to Octavia, the look of panic written all over her face. "You don't understand! I need to get to them, I mean how long have they even been gone?" Panic was flooding through her veins and flowing through her body, what if they had gone off without her and got seriously injured? What if they planned something and kept her out of it? What if they planned a suicide mission? What if she would be left alone to raise her baby because of something stupid Bellamy did? But then as Octavia spoke again Clarke pulled herself from her thoughts; it took all of her willpower. Looking to Octavia who was doubled over, clutching her stomach and trying to catch her breath.

"Then help me to understand, Clarke." Looking at Clarke with a sense of confusion.

How could she even explain it to Octavia without making her panic? "Look Octavia, ask Bellamy when we find him. Now where the hell are they?" Clarke was turning her head from side to side hoping to catch a glimpse of Bellamy whilst waiting for Octavia to reply.

Octavia knew something bad was going on and if Clarke wouldn't tell her then Bellamy was the only person left who would. "They should be in the drop ship," but just before Clarke when into full-on-speed mode Octavia grabbed her arm and spun her back around again, looking straight into her eyes. "Is it bad, Clarke?"

Clarke stood still and nodded. She didn't need to say anything, her facial expression said it all.

**0o0o0o0**

"Bellamy, clearly you haven't looked at all the possible options. When they see we don't have Murphy they will leave us alone, let us go like they did with Mel."

"There's no way of stopping it in less we have Murphy! They're grounders, there's no such thing as reasoning with them! And, Miller, if it hasn't already occurred to you there are no other options except the one to fight!" Bellamy was fuming, he had been trying to get Miller to see sense for what seemed like forever when in fact it had been about 10 minutes but it was like talking to a brick wall. An extremely annoying brick wall.

Just as Miller was about to repeat the exact same answer again Clarke darted through the drop ship door.

Clarke's eyes were wide as she searched around the room until her eyes rested on Bellamy's, breathing out a sigh of relief. He was still here. Virtually running up to him she hugged him tightly.

"Clarke?" Bellamy stood shocked. Embracing her hug, "What are you doing here?" looking down to Clarke as he was hugging her but then his eyes drifted towards Octavia who was standing in the drop ship entrance but then they soon were placed back on Clarke when she spoke.

"Octavia told me you left with Mel and Miller to talk in private," stepping back from their hug, Clarke hit him on his chest with her fist attempting to mask her pain. "You can't just leave me like that! What if you had planned something dangerous and gotten yourself killed! What would I have done then?" A tear escaped from her eye but it was soon wiped away with Bellamy's thumb.

"I would never leave you Princess! Not ever." But then as Octavia walked further into the dropship his attention was turned to her, "Hey, O. I thought I told you to let Clarke rest?" His arms crossed as he waited for an answer from Octavia.

"Hey, Bell. When are you going to tell me what's happening? And, for the record, I didn't wake Clarke up."

Bellamy uncrossed his arms as he looked at Octavia, and then knowing to well that she wouldn't give up trying to find out what was going on he told her everything. Although he didn't want to tell Octavia everything it would definitely be safer than her trying to find out everything by herself.

…

Octavia looked up, shock pulsing through her veins. "We're going to die. We're all going to die!" But just as Bellamy was about to speak, Octavia stood up and bolted. She had to get away, anywhere but here.

"Octavia?" Bellamy shouted, "Hey, Octavia!" Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, as if apologising before he ran out of the dropship door after his little sister, Octavia.

Clarke understood why, after all she was his little sister and Clarke would so the exact same if she was in his position.

**0o0o0o0**

Bellamy was running after Octavia, the memories of her on the arc when she was little and scared were rushing back to him. "Hey! Octavia!" looking ahead of him, he could still see her running. The camp wasn't very big but it would still take a minute to run from one end to the other, so he knew he wouldn't be running after her for long.

Octavia had hit the edge of the camp and collapsed into a broken mess on the ground, and it took Bellamy only about 5 seconds to catch up to her, "O, don't run off like that." Bellamy sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug and telling her that he wouldn't let anybody hurt her but he was more shocked than surprised when she pulled away from his hug as Octavia had never done that before, it always seemed to do the trick and calm her down.

"Bell, I'm not a kid anymore! You can't just tell me that we're gonna be fine!" Octavia stood up, "I mean we are all going to die! They're going to attack us and kill us all!"

As Octavia was speaking and pacing up and down Bellamy stood up and as quickly as he could he walked up to Octavia, turned her around and pulled her into another hug. This time not letting go.

Octavia was thrashing around in his grip, attempting to get out of it. "Let me go Bell!" but then she collapsed in his grip and her tears just fell freely down her cheeks, "What are we going to do Bell? They're going to kill…" taking a deep breath and trying to control her crying Octavia continued, "K-Kill us, aren't they?"

Bellamy, still holding Octavia tight in arms, comforted her just like he did back on the ark whenever she had a bad dream or was scared. "You're not going to die, I won't let that happen!" looking down to Octavia, and then woods just beyond the wall which would soon be crawling with grounders, "I won't let anything happen to you, ever. I promise. We can fight back, we have guns. We can win."

At that comment Octavia looked up. Her tears stopped, wiping away the last couple of tears that were on her cheek. "Guns? Like real guns?" Bellamy nodded, the hope that they could win this war if it happened was starting to get much stronger.

Once the news had sunk in, that they actually had proper guns, Octavia pulled away from Bellamy. Looking him straight on, "why the hell didn't you tell me you had guns?" But before Bellamy could answer Octavia Quickly spoke again, eager to know if she was the only one oblivious to the fact that they had guns, "Who else knows Bell? About the guns?"

"O, I had to hide the guns away. Could you imagine this camp, a bunch of hormonal teens, with guns? Forget about the grounders, we would all be dead." A small smile appeared on his face but then his frown reappeared, "O, nobody can find out about the guns, not yet."

"Bell, we have to tell people! You can't just keep this a secret, people are going to find out… probably when the grounders are attacking and then how do we defend ourselves if no one is prepared?" Octavia turned around and pointed to everybody around them, although they were close, they weren't close enough to hear what Bellamy and Octavia were talking about. "They are your people Bell. They deserve to know, they deserve a fighting chance at winning this war."

Bellamy looked around, taking a few seconds to look at everybody working and doing their daily chores, building up the wall surrounding the dropship, repairing all the damaged tents and building huts for the winter. "Your right O, we have to tell them. We have to be ready to fight. First things first we speak to Clarke; see what she thinks about the whole 'telling everyone' idea."

…

"No! What do you think everyone will do? It will cause a mass panic!" Clarke breathed in, "It's bad enough with people panicking about winter, what will it be like if they're find out we're about to be attacked?"

Octavia looked from Bellamy to Clarke again and again until finally she spoke, "Bell, seriously you can't be thinking it would be better not to tell anyone! If you keep this a secret we will all die!"

Bellamy looked to Octavia, "Hey, O, Clarke's right. If we tell everyone they will panic and it will just make us an easier target."

Octavia crossed her arms and huffed, like she usually did when she didn't get her own way but this time she had to get Bellamy to see sense. Even if that meant going outside and telling everyone now what was going to happen but just as she was about to leave Clarke spoke.

"No, she's right Bellamy." Sitting down, Clarke placed a hand protectively over her stomach, "Octavia's right. If we don't tell everyone right now, if we don't prepare with the little time we've got, we will all die."

Octavia gave a small smile letting Clarke know she was doing the right thing, "We should tell them now, the quicker we tell them the more time we have to prepare." Although Clarke seemed to be staring into space with her hand still over her stomach protectively, "Clarke? Bell is Clarke okay?"

Bellamy walked up to Clarke placing his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Clarke?" Crouching down to face her, "You and our baby are going to be fine, okay?" Clarke nodded in response but she still seemed worried. However, Bellamy could deal with that once everybody has been told no matter how much it hurt him to see Clarke like that the thing that came first right now was telling everybody. "Well, we might as well tell everyone the news now." He put out his hand for Clarke to take and she took it, standing up she kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear, 'thanks'.

"Will you two get a room!" Octavia said breaking into laugh and winking at her brother.

Clarke blushed at the comment and then walked out with Bellamy's hand in hers to tell everyone the news.

**Hey guys, I know there are some unseen mistakes in there… Sorry (I'm not amazing at writing, I just really enjoy it and like to make all you guys happy too) **** But I hope you like the story so far! **** Please review and let me know what you all think xx**

**Also if you have Facebook please like this page that I am a part of **** "The 100 UK Fanpage" Thank you! :D ~ Octavia678 xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Holding onto Bellamy's hand tighter with every second as they walked towards the campfire. As the campfire came closer and closer Clarke noticed that there were about 30 camp members all sitting around it warming up. However, just as Clarke and Bellamy were about 5 meters away, Clarke stopped walking and froze. Looking up to Bellamy, "I can't Bell… I can't do this."

Bellamy looked to her and then back to the campfire. "You can do anything you set your mind to Princess, I should know." Letting a small smile appear on his face at the many thoughts that flowed through his mind, "But I can do all the speaking, if you want?" At that Clarke just nodded. "Alright, come on then." Still holding onto Clarke's hand as they began to walk back towards the campfire again.

Walking to the part of the campfire that only had 3 people sitting down eating a few nuts Bellamy got the attention of everyone around it. Standing on a log to get some more height, he spoke, "Hey, spread the word that there will be a meeting here in exactly 10 minutes." Signalling to the people sitting directly in front of him and to those who were sitting at the back of the campfire "This is going to be something you want to hear, trust me."

…

Within a few minutes everyone who wasn't on guard duty was surrounding the campfire. Everyone was talking to one another, new theories as to why there was a meeting were evolving like wildfire in front of Bellamy and Clarke as they stood there.

Bellamy after 10 minutes coughed to quite the crowd of people sitting in front of him and as soon as there was silence he began to speak, "So… some of you may have heard a certain rumour about the grounders attacking us in two days at first light…" People were turning heads and whispers quickly began to form between different camp members. "…Well I am here to tell you it is not a rumour. There is an army of grounders out there waiting to attack us but we need to fight back!" but just as Bellamy was about to continue with his speech Finn interrupted him.

Standing up, Finn began to argue back. "You can't honestly believe that we have a fighting chance against an army of grounders? Are you insane! If what you are saying is true we need to leave now, we all do! Pack what you can, we need to leave today!" Looking around the to a large percentage of people who were nodding heads in agreement with Finn and some people were already beginning to get up to leave with him. The fear of the grounders attacking becoming too much for them to handle.

"Like hell we do, we knew this day was coming!" Bellamy, after giving Finn a glare that showed him he not happy about him interrupting his speech, continued, "We are more prepared than we will ever be, we are ready to fight the grounders and we will win!"

People were shaking heads in the crowd, more and more whispers were beginning to build until someone plucked up the courage to reply and it wasn't Finn. "Bellamy," waiting to get his and Clarke's attention, "How can we win a fight with the grounders? They have weapons and spears that we have no clue how to make or use, they are all so much stronger than us. They will kill us all."

Bellamy looked to Clarke and nodded. Turing back to the crowed he cleared his voice with a small cough, "We have something much better than spears…" a grin beginning to build on his face, "We have guns!" letting the news sink in with the other members of the 100. Some people gasped in shock at the revelation that they could actually win the attack that the Grounders planned and others who had lost friends because of the Grounders cheered at the image of shooting them and getting their revenge. Waiting for the crowd to quiet down Bellamy continued, "This is our home now! This ground you are standing on is yours, those walls protecting us are ours, that drop ship behind us is ours and we are damn right going fight for it!" A new hope had arisen in the crowd and a louder cheer broke out.

Once the news had properly sunk in Bellamy started to give out orders to everybody. Although many people didn't like being told what to do, nobody argued. Everybody all seemed to get on with the job that they had been given to insure the safety of everyone in the camp and to make sure that they had every chance possible to either stop the attack or to fight back and win against the grounders.

Bellamy had got some people teaching others how to defend themselves in a fight, others building foxholes and the remaining people building trip wires and making sure they had enough food. Although Bellamy had a more important task that had to be done as soon as possible, the collection of all the guns that he had hidden and that was a task that he only trusted himself, Miller and John who he had found the guns with to carry out. Although first Bellamy had to make sure Clarke, who left at the end of the speech to go find Octavia who wasn't around the campfire, would be okay here and that it would be safe for her to stay here without him. Even if he would only be gone for a few hours or less.

…

Miller turned to John, not recognising him like he would any other member of the 100. He was a tall 17-year-old with short blond hair. "John, how far away are these guns then?"

John, thinking back to when he found the guns with Bellamy, replied to Millers question with ease. "A 45 minute walk that way," pointing north, if Miller was correct, although he never was good with Earth Skills back on the ark. "Although we could make it there in about 35 minutes, if we're fast."

Miller stared down at the 2 bags on the ground and looked back up to see that Bellamy still hadn't come back, it had been way more than the 15 minutes he had said he would be here in 10. "Where the hell do you think Bellamy is?" looking around as John shrugged. Grabbing the 2 of the bags on the ground and giving one bag to John he quickly started to walk in the direction that Bellamy left in, "Come on, we'll go find him."

**0o0o0o0**

"Promise me that you'll stay there Clarke," pointing to their tent, "Octavia will keep you company. I won't be gone that long, an hour and a half at most, it's a 45-minute walk there and another 45 minutes back." Clarke nodded, "Promise me, please" Bellamy pleaded.

Clarke, as much as she wanted to go out and do something to help everyone prepare, gave in. Letting a small sigh escape from her mouth, "Okay, I will stay here. I promise." A small frown graced her face at the idea of being stuck inside their tent when she could be helping people to prepare for the grounders.

Bellamy, instantly relieved, leaned forward and went to kiss Clarke on the forehead.

Clarke quickly looked at Bellamy leaning in towards her. Taking a split second to realise that his was going to kiss her she stood on her tiptoes, gently placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him first. Clarke's lips met Bellamy's; a spark of energy flowed into her body. The warmth of his mouth drawing her further into the kiss. Throwing both arms around his neck Clarke lost herself in the kiss. Of course Clarke couldn't stay mad at Bellamy for trying to keep her and the baby safe.

Everything was perfect right here in this very moment until Octavia, who both Bellamy and Clarke had totally forgotten was standing there, coughed awkwardly.

Bellamy stepped back from the kiss, a large grin on his face as he looked at Clarke who was blushing. "Now that, I wasn't expecting." Reaching down to grab his bag before he turned around to go find Miller and John. "See you at lunch Princess."

Octavia quickly looked from Bellamy as he was walking away to Clarke who was smiling to herself and blushing. "That was gross!" Turning to look at Clarke but failing to keep a straight face. Both Octavia and Clarke burst into laughter as they walked towards the tent.

…

Clarke was lying down on the bed staring up towards the top of the tent and Octavia was sitting on the wooden handmade chair whilst fiddling with her hair. Both of them were talking about normal things, trying to make time go faster, but eventually their conversations drifted away from boys that Octavia was crushing on and people that they didn't like along with anything else that popped into their heads to the Grounders.

"What happens if the guns that Bell found aren't there anymore?" Octavia asked. Although she knew that there would be no good response to the question, she just hoped that there was something she didn't know about that could be used as a back-up plan.

Clarke sat up in the bed, looking over to Octavia. "I don't know…" Holding a hand over her stomach, "I'm sure if they don't work Bellamy will have another plan."

Octavia, without thinking, just blurted out what she was thinking. "What if none of us fight?" Clarke looked confused, "I mean if none of us fight, if we organise a peace treaty of some sort then we won't be attacked."

Clarke shook her head, "No, it won't happen. They want Murphy and we don't have him. They're Grounders, there is no reasoning with them. Look how many of us they've killed so far."

"What if we have something else we can offer them, like medicine? Or some sort of technology like a radio or something? I'm sure Monty could fix something up for them from the drop ship?"

Clarke looked to Octavia, "No, it won't help. They probably don't even know anything about the technology we have or how to use it and I'm sure they will have enough medicine."

Octavia, not willing to take 'no' for an answer was thinking of anything that they could do to prevent this attack. Somethings she thought of were crazy and other things were more logical but none of the ideas that she came up with to help stop the attack were good enough. Now Octavia was just throwing random plans at Clarke until Clarke would agree with something. Although, she didn't think that Clarke would agree with anything anytime soon until she came up with a random idea that at first wasn't even a proper idea, it was more like a sarcastic comment. Looking to the ceiling, Octavia muttered to herself, "Or we could just tell them we don't have Murphy."

Clarke sat up immediately, "You're right!" Octavia sat, staring at Clarke with a confused look. "You're right O. They still think that we have Murphy! If we tell them that we don't have him and that we banished him they won't attack! I mean what would be the point?"

Octavia was quick to reply to Clarke's comment. "Hey, Clarke, they're grounders. Do you really think that they are going to believe that we don't have him? If they thought we didn't have Murphy, they wouldn't be planning to attack us in the first place." Trying to look sympathetic but to also make Clarke see sense at the same time.

"What else do you expect we do then, O? We can't just sit here and wait to be attacked. We tell them that we don't have Murphy, we tell them anything they want to hear but we have to stop this 'war'. No more innocent blood needs to be spilt." Clarke said trying to persuade Octavia that she had to at least try to stop this threat of war because if it wasn't stopped she was sure that a lot of the 100 would be killed.

Octavia didn't look happy about the idea of trying to stop the war but she preferred Clarke's idea more than Bellamy's idea which was to fight until only one side was left standing. "No, you're right Clarke, we do need to try to stop this war."

Clarke stood up, "We should leave now, before Bellamy gets back because I highly doubt that he will let us leave."

Octavia nodded, quickly leaning down she picked up two bags. "Here take this one," Handing Clarke the one with 3 food packets in it. "If we're going to leave now, we're going to have to sneak out. You better be ready to run if someone spots us leaving – after all Bellamy will probably kill anyone who lets us escape." Octavia smiled, "But don't worry, no one will see us. I know the best place to sneak out of camp from, I use it all the time when I need to get away, especially when everything just seems a little too much to cope with." Octavia looked outside the tent quickly, "There's only a few people out there, if we leave now no one will notice – they're probably all in the dropship getting ready anyway."

…

"Clarke? Octavia?" Both Clarke and Octavia stopped, turning around slowly to see Mel's face, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your tent and not wandering camp?"

Clarke and Octavia exchanged a look of pure dread, "Mel, we're just going for a walk to get some fresh air. Clarke's not feeling too good." Hoping that she could fool Mel into thinking that was why herself and Clarke were 'walking' around camp.

Mel raised her eyebrows as she looked at the 2 bags that they were holding. "Oh really?" She said sarcastically. "If you were _just _walking around camp to get some fresh air you wouldn't need those bags," pointing to the bags that they were both holding. "You're up to something and I have a funny feeling that it's has something to do with the Grounders."

Clarke sighed giving in immediately, "Me and Octavia are going to meet the Grounders before they attack… to see if we can set up some sort of peace."

Mel slowly looked at Clarke and then to Octavia, "Tell me you're joking, you're not seriously considering meeting the grounders alone like this? Bellamy will kill me if he finds out I didn't stop you two from leaving, especially his sister!"

"Not to rush any of you guys but if we're going to find the Grounder's camp and set up some form of peace between them and us we're going to have to leave soon," Octavia said. "I pretty sure that someone's going to notice that we have gone pretty soon, oh and Mel, feel free to join us… _the more the merrier_," adding that sarcastic comment on to the end along with a small grin.

Mel didn't like the idea of meeting the Grounders again anytime soon, so she decided it would be better to stay at camp. "I think it would be better if I stayed here. After all, someone's got to cover for you otherwise you won't get far without someone you don't want catching up to you two."

Clarke nodded, "Thanks Mel." Giving her a small smile as she turned around to leave camp with Octavia.

…

Clarke and Octavia had been walking away from camp for way over an hour and they had both made small talk along the way although they had not really been paying attention to each other on their journey, more to the path they were on and not getting a spear through the chest.

Suddenly Octavia stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart beating faster and faster as she looked up to what appeared to be the Grounder's entrance to their camp. Turning to Clarke, "Nothing says 'welcome' more than a few dead bodies strung up on your gates."

Clarke felt a cold chill go down her spine, she had never seen anything quite like this before. This place was creepy, although Clarke didn't want to admit it she definitely regretted not waiting for Bellamy to come back with the guns. She could really do with some guns around now. "I'm sure they won't kill us… just no more sarcastic comments Octavia. I really do want to live!"

**Hey guys! I'm SOOO sorry I was unable to update this story sooner – my life right now has been pretty chaotic! My dog was seriously ill and needed emergency surgery (the was a four-thousand-pound fee upfront!) He's out of critical now – I've got my fingers crossed! And family issues left right and centre. **

**Anyways enough about my problems The 100 season 3 trailer came out today! OMG! Octavia was beating Bellamy up and she said to him "You're dead to me" – I want to cry so bad! If you've already seen it what do you think will happen in season 3?! I'd love to hear what y'all think **

**Also there are probably a lot of errors with this chapter – I have already corrected quite a few so sorry for any errors that I missed! **** Hope you liked this Chapter, please read and review ~ Octavia **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mel was pacing around camp, waiting for Miller, John and Bellamy to get back from collecting the guns. They were due back any minute now and Mel needed to tell Miller what Clarke and Octavia were doing. She was sure that as soon as Bellamy was back from collecting the guns he would want to see Clarke and Octavia and Mel didn't know what he would do if he found out they were meeting the grounders.

Pacing back and forth until finally she heard someone on guard duty say 'Open the gates, they're back.' Mel sprung her head up, taking in the words that she had been waiting for and rushed to the gate. She instantly saw three figures walking towards the camps entrance but as they got closer she noticed that John wasn't walking, he had one arm over Bellamy's shoulder and one arm over Millers shoulder as they carried him back to camp.

Three people from camp quickly ran out of the camp entrance and up to Bellamy and Miller, taking the 2 bags which was overflowing with guns off of their shoulders so they could focus on getting back inside camp quicker and getting John some well needed medical attention. A few people were now surrounding the camps gate waiting to get their hands on a gun although Mel seriously doubted Bellamy would just hand them out, she knew better than that.

It took about a minute for Bellamy and Miller to get back into camp carrying John. He looked like he had passed out and his right foot was covered in dried blood.

Mel ran up to Miller, "What happened out there?" Pointing to John.

Miller looked at her, "He shot himself in the foot… passed out shortly after. We're taking him to the drop ship, we'll see if Clarke can fix him up." Mel's eye's widened when she realised that they wanted Clarke. Miller saw that something wasn't quite right with Mel, "Hey, Mel, what is it? What's up, is Clarke okay?"

Suddenly Bellamy's head whipped around and he was facing Mel. "Clarke? What about Clarke?" Bellamy questioned.

Mel stood still looking from Bellamy to Miller and back to Bellamy again. Her nerves getting the better of her as her hands slowly began to shake in fear of what Bellamy would do when he found out that Clarke left camp and she had done nothing to stop it. "I… I saw Clarke. She was, erm, leaving with Octavia. They left camp."

Bellamy's eyes widened, breathing in slowly and taking a deep breath, "What do you mean they left camp?" Being eerily calm about the whole situation.

Mel wasn't sure she wanted to answer that question, she knew full well that Bellamy would not like her answer. Mel quickly set her glance on Miller, her eyes showing the fear that she felt. Miller just nodded, providing Mel with enough confidence to tell Bellamy the truth. Miller he knew that if Mel didn't answer quickly or tell the truth to Bellamy, especially when it involved both his sister and Clarke, he would not be very happy.

"She left with Octavia to meet with the Grounders, to set up a peace treaty between them and us," Bellamy was fuming, his stiff body just standing, staring at Mel with wide eyes and clenched fists. "I tried to stop them I did, I told them it was dangerous-"

Suddenly Bellamy grabbed Mel by her jacket, lifting her up, ignoring everyone's gasps around him. "Dangerous! I will show you dangerous!"

Within a split second Miller had grabbed Bellamy's arm, "Hey, Bellamy! Let Mel go! It's not her fault that Clarke and Octavia left!" Bellamy shoved Mel to the ground and she landed with a painful 'thump'. Standing between Mel and Bellamy, Miller knew that he had to calm Bellamy down. "Bellamy, we need to go after them now. Before they do anything stupid."

Bellamy nodded, turning around and picking up two guns.

Mel was sitting on the floor sobbing, "Mel," Miller said quickly. "Stay here, you're be safe and don't worry about Bellamy – he's just angry that his sister's left along with Clarke." Helping Mel up and rubbing the leafs out of her hair and the tears from her eyes, "I will be back before you know it, I promise."

Bellamy handed Miller a gun, "Here, you're going to need this – we're leaving now."

**0o0o0o0**

Clarke looked at Octavia, walking closer towards the gates. The motionless corpses hanging from vines on the gates, the odor coming from the bodies was so repugnant and nauseating that made Clarke gag.

"I don't like this Clarke… can we just go back?" Swatting away the endless amount of flies, "They won't know we came and if we go back now, no one will know that we even left."

Clarke looked back to Octavia, "No, we have to do this. If we go back now, there will be a war and lots of people will lose their lives. I can't let that happen." Turning back around and walking even closer to the gates… gulping in fear as she looked up and saw the rotting corpses. Dried blood covered each of the lifeless bodies that were strung up on the fence and their eyes were accusing, yet blank.

As Octavia got closer, she noticed that one of the bodies that was hanging on the fence was covered in maggots. Eating away at the dead flesh. Suddenly Octavia found herself gagging uncontrollably, the image and smell of the rotting corpses was just too much to bare.

Clarke turned around, seeing Octavia doubled over and clutching her stomach as she gagged made Clarke forget about everything around her. Clarke's main worry was Octavia, rubbing her back and holding her hair back Octavia threw up everything she ate for breakfast. "You alright now?" Clarke asked.

Octavia nodded, "We should just get this over and done with and _if_ they let us go, we should get back to camp and quickly – I hate it here!"

Clarke stepped back, giving Octavia some well needed space, "I agree." Turning around and heading back towards the gates again.

…

Finally, both Clarke and Octavia had made it to the Grounders gate. The gate towered over them both and a cold chill travelled down Clarke's spine. Looking around Clarke saw no one, not a grounder in sight. "Do you think they know we're here?" Clarke asked concerned.

Octavia stood still, hearing nothing but the trees leaves rustle in the wind. "I don't know; they are probably watching us right now." Suddenly Clarke took a step forward, pushing the gate open. "Clarke! Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Going inside," Clarke answered, "There is nothing we can do standing out here that will help everyone back at camp, we have to go in." Taking a step inside the gate and turning back around to face Octavia, "See all is fine, come on-"

"CLARKE!"

**0o0o0o0**

"CLARKE!" Octavia screamed, as a grounder ran up behind Clarke and hit her on the back of the head. Her limp body fell to the ground, blood dripping down her neck and onto the ground. "YOU'VE KILLED HER!" Tears falling down Octavia's face, her vision going slightly blurry.

The grounder stepped over Clarke, making his way to Octavia.

Octavia stepped back as the grounder moved closer, "Please, no…" Suddenly Octavia fell back, landing with a 'thump'. The grounder leaned forward picking Octavia up, showing no remorse. "NO! Put me down!" Kicking and screaming as the grounder tightened his grip on her.

The grounder walked Octavia, kicking and screaming, through the gates, over Clarke's limb body that was lying on the ground and into a cabin. Dumping Octavia down, she looked around briefly and then back at the door which was now being closed.

Collapsing into a ball, holding her head in her hands, "This can't be happening…"

**Uh-oh, Clarke's in a little bit of trouble… and I wonder who that grounder could be? :P Hope you all like this chapter :) and I'm not an amazing writer, so there are probably a few unseen mistakes – sorry :) **

**~ Octavia678 xx **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Octavia lifted her head from her hands, taking another long glance around the room she was so abruptly placed in. Giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the gloominess of the cabin, Octavia soon saw everything around her clearly.

Standing up, Octavia headed straight to the door. Franticly trying to open it in any way possible. She was sure that if the Grounder was anywhere near the cabin that he dumped her in, he would have heard her failed attempts to escape. Still unwilling to give up Octavia tried again to get the door open, "Come on!" Kicking the door in frustration when all of her attempts to get the door open failed.

"There has to be something around here that will open this door," Mumbling to herself as she took a step back from the door.

Looking around the room carefully, trying to find anything that would force the door open, Octavia spotted nothing but one small sized box by the side of the bed. Although the box itself was not large enough to hold anything that would open a door or at least nothing that Octavia would have thought of. Still unwilling to give up Octavia rushed to the box, a small sliver of hope building up inside of her as the image of breaking free was almost a reality.

Fumbling around in the contents of the box Octavia stumbled among an old looking notebook bound in brown leather. Unable to resist the urge Octavia flipped the notebook open. Positioning herself so the small amount of light gleaming into the cabin from the tremendously small window was hitting the notebook. Flipping the pages with an anxious finger, the first thing Octavia's eyes set on was a beautiful drawing of the moon in the night sky, surrounded by many stars. Unable to stop herself Octavia flipped through the book, met by more beautiful drawings that the Grounder had drawn.

Flipping through more pictures, totally awestricken at the beauty of each drawing until Octavia flicked through and found herself looking at a drawing of a face. Throwing the notebook to the ground, Octavia stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall at the other end of the cabin. Breathing in deeply, "This isn't happening… that _can't_ be _me…_" Shaking her head, she was wrong, she had to be. Why would a drawing of her face be in some grounders notebook?

Taking a few hesitant step's back towards the notebook that was lying flat on the ground. Slowly leaning forward and picking it up. Octavia turned the pages of the notebook until she was looking at the exact same drawing as before and this time she was one hundred percent sure that that was her. It reminded her of looking at her reflection in the shiny metal back on the Ark when she was younger.

Octavia had spent maybe 2 minutes looking at the drawing, taking in every detail but before she could do anything else she heard the familiar, heavy footsteps that were getting louder and louder with every second. Panicking, Octavia quickly bundled the notebook and everything else she had taken out of the box back into it but before she could get the lid back onto the box the door to the cabin flew open. The shadow of a large man stood in the door, the light around him blinding Octavia. After a few seconds Octavia's eyes adjusted to bright light and she soon saw that it was the same Grounder who had hurt Clarke and had kidnapped her.

The Grounder's eye's drifted from Octavia down to the box, noticing the lid was off. He instantly darted to the box, sifting through it until he found the notebook.

"I didn't look at the drawings." Looking down at her feet, Octavia was unable to look the Grounder in the eye, "I swear." Looking back up she saw the Grounder staring at her with accusing eyes. It took a second until she realised why he was giving her an 'accusing' look. Suddenly Octavia had the overwhelming urge to face palm. How could she have known that there were drawings in the notebook? But just as Octavia was about to ask him about the book he headed to the door, signalling for her to follow him with his arm.

Octavia was hesitant at first, she still had so many questions about Clarke and that notebook that she had found, but she didn't want to stay in the cabin any longer and she had to get out to find Clarke.

**0o0o0o0**

_Clarke and Octavia were alone, outside the Grounder's camp where silence greeted them. No chirping birds or rustling trees – nothing. Turning to face Octavia, "Do you think they know we're here?" Her voice giving an eerie echo. _

_Octavia looked at Clarke, fear in her eyes. _

_Clarke turned around to see what was making Octavia so worried but there was nothing there, not a single thing. Turning back around Clarke immediately noticed that Octavia was gone. There was nowhere she could have run within those few seconds; they were in an open area of the forest. _

"_Octavia!" Spinning around, Clarke wanted her to jump out of somewhere with a massive grin on her face yelling the words 'got ya!' but there was just a cold silence. "Octavia!" yelling as loud as she could, "Where are you?"_

_Suddenly, breaking the silence, Clarke heard her name being screamed. "CLARKE!" She was sure it was Octavia, it sounded so much like her. _

"_Octavia, where are you?!" Frantically turning her head around, trying to spot Octavia but she was nowhere to be seen. Walking towards the Grounder's gate, Clarke heard her name being screamed again and this time she was sure that it was Octavia. Pushing the gate open and looking inside she saw a small figure standing still at the edge of a cabin, "Octavia? Is that you?" Moving closer Clarke saw that it was Octavia, breathing a sigh of relief. "Don't do that again! You scared the life out of me!" Letting a small, relieved laugh escape her mouth._

_Clarke was watching Octavia closely as she was walking away from the cabin. Keeping her eyes glued on Octavia, Clarke soon noticed that she was morphing into someone taller and more muscular. Unable to take her eyes off of the morphing figure Clarke soon realised that it had changed into a Grounder. _

_Clarke tried to run but her feet weren't moving, it felt as if there was a massive metal chain wrapped around her legs. As the Grounder approached, Clarke franticly attempted to move her feet but all of her attempts had failed. Looking back up again the Grounder was less than a metre way. Suddenly the Grounder was lifting his arm with a clenched fist. _

_Clarkes breathing accelerated and her heart was racing, she was unable to move her eyes from the Grounder's hand that now being swung in the direction of Clarkes head. Suddenly the Grounder's hand connected with Clarkes head and everything went dark…_

Clarke bolted upright, gasping, her hair plastered to her neck with cold sweat.

A searing pain pulsed around the back of Clarkes head. Lifting her hand to feel around her head Clarke flinched when she found a swollen lump. Deciding it was better to leave it due to the amount of pain it caused Clarke looked around the unfamiliar room she woke up in, only seeing plain walls and an undersized, hand carved, wooden stump beside her which had a few medical tools placed on top of it. "Where am I?" She mumbled under her breath.

**Well I hope you all liked that chapter – I have written many stories but this is the only one that I've posted and I love it, although I can honestly say I have no clue what the future holds for this story. (I'm not one for planning, aha!) Also, this is the quickest update I've ever done! I updated it 5 days ago and here I am with a new chapter... XD **

**Also, who could that Grounder be? I wonder :P **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews - they are all amazing and it makes my day when I get a lovely review, so thank you! – Octavia678 xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so I know this Chapter is short as it's around a 1,000 words but I have been so busy with college and work. So, I thought I would just update it with a small chapter rather than not update it at all. Hope you all like it and please review and let me know what you think :) Thank you – Octavia xx**

He ordered Bellamy to stop. Staring at him intently. Miller's grip on the gun that he was holding was slowly getting tighter out of frustration. "We don't even know where they have gone. Bellamy, we need someone who can track them both."

Bellamy's hands were clenched into tight fists and his facial expression was cold and menacing. "I don't care how we find them," reaching down to pick up his gun that was lying flat on the ground. "As long as we find them and soon!"

"Maybe-" pausing for a brief second, "-we should find Finn?" Miller took a step back and waited anxiously for a response.

The tips of Bellamy's fingers were slowly beginning to turn white with the pressure he was applying them to his palms. Bellamy simply looked at Miller, his eyes saying a thousand words, and said "No."

Miller breathed in a deep breath. He was just being stubborn. "Bellamy, I know you don't like Finn but he is the best chance we have at finding them both… alive." Looking towards the camp's gates, "He's the best tracker we have and you know it."

Bellamy just huffed, like hell he was going to let Finn help him! "No Miller, you're wrong – we can find them without getting the Spacewalker involved."

Miller lifted his arm and pointed towards the forest beyond the camp's gates, "Bellamy, they are out their alone, if we had Finn helping us it would just speed everything up. And, maybe, we would be able to find them before anything happened to them, before they get hurt… or worse."

Bellamy looked back from the camp gates, shaking his head, "No, I'm not involving Finn in this and that's that!" Letting out a long, pent up sigh which he didn't even realise he was holding in.

A noise behind them both quickly grasped their attention and they both swung around, hoping to see Clarke and Octavia but instead they saw Finn. "Involve me in what?" Raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Nothing," Bellamy grumbled.

Finn stepped forward, eyeing the guns that both Miller and Bellamy were holding, "It doesn't look like 'nothing'." Looking them both in the eyes, "What's happening?"

Bellamy was just standing still; his face was white with rage. Miller breaking the silence spoke up, "Bellamy we need him, so if you don't tell him why, then I will." Turning his gaze from Finn to Bellamy, if looks alone could kill, Bellamy would have killed Miller a while back.

Bellamy, thinking of his sister and Clarke out their all alone with no protection and the threat of the war coming closer with every second, he mumbled 'fine' under his breath.

Finn had a large grin appearing on his face. "I'm sorry Bellamy, I didn't quite hear that?"

Bellamy slowly turned his gaze from Miller to Finn, "Isaid _fine_ and wipe that smug grin off your face Spacewalker. The only reason you're coming is because you can help us find them quicker."

Finn's grin was turning into a frown, "Find who?"

Before Bellamy could respond, Miller spoke and answered Finn's question. "Octavia and Clarke."

There were now no traces of a grin that had once been on Finn's face, shock was pulsing through his veins, "Clarke?" Surly he had misheard Miller, Clarke wasn't stupid enough to just leave camp like this. "Clarke's left?" Bellamy nodded and rage pulsed through Finn's veins, "Why did you let her leave?!"

If it had been someone else who had gone missing and not Clarke and Octavia, Bellamy would have been enjoying the whole 'telling Finn' bit. However, it was Clarke and Octavia who had gone missing and Bellamy's only concern was finding them both. "We didn't just _let_ them both leave Finn." Bellamy's jaw was clenching shut out of anger. "If you haven't already figured my sister and Clarke are their own people, I would never have just _let_ them both leave."

The tension was building up; Miller could clearly see Bellamy was getting more and more frustrated with Finn. Making a split second decision, Miller jumped in between them both, "Hey, guys – can we save this for later?" gesturing towards their little feud, "Right now we need to go find Clarke and Octavia."

Bellamy nodded and started to walk towards the gates with Miller, "Open the gates, now!" Suddenly the few people who were on guard duty who heard Bellamy's order scrambled towards the gates in a desperate attempt to open it. After a few seconds of fumbling around with the gates lock it was finally beginning to open. Bellamy and Miller began to walk through it, only stopping momentarily to look at Finn who was still standing where they had just been less than 30 seconds ago; he was just looking at Bellamy with fury in his eyes. "Catch up spacewalker."

Finn, not saying a word, began to walk towards the gate. He was furious at Bellamy, why would he have just let Clarke leave like that? Surly if he knew Clarke he would have known that she was one for sneaking around along with his sister, Octavia. "Hey, before you get ahead of yourselves, I need to find their tracks and clearly they didn't leave this way," Pointing towards the gates, "They would have been spotted." Taking in a slow breath, this was going to take a while.

…

"Hey, guys. I've found their tracks." Looking down to the two sets of small foot prints heading deep in the forest that surrounded the camp. "And they're pretty fresh tracks which means they probably left camp about 30 minutes ago."

Bellamy felt a great weight being lifted from him as he began to walk behind Finn who took the lead. He was closer to finding Octavia and his Princess now and although he hated Finn, he was glad that Finn was with them.


	15. Authors Note:

_**GOOD NEWS!**_ I've finally decided to continue on with this story after re-reading it and falling in love with the 100 again! Woohoo! So I shall start writing a new chapter from the 4th of September and will plan to have it up on around the 8th - so bear with me XD I hope you guys still follow my story and like it XD ~ Octavia

*Updates will be posted on Wattpad as well as Fanfiction :)


End file.
